The Two Dreemurrs
by 7RedCards
Summary: Asriel and Frisk are always there for each other...no matter what happens to either of them. (Now a collection of oneshots) Rated K for possible injuries and maybe a little blood. But there is also fluffy cuteness that would make Temmie faint!
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Because I love these two.**

 **Frisk-14 years old**

 **Asriel-15 years old**

 **ENJOY~!**

 _"Frisk..." Asriel said, smiling at his friend through tears. "Don't you have anything better to do...?" An icy stab of pain shot through the child's SOUL as he watched Asriel turn around to take care of the flowers. Frisk wiped away tears and reached out to touch his friend. But before his eyes, his brother transformed into a buttercup flower with a demonic grin. "DIE!"_

Frisk wakes up, shivering. He wraps his blanket around himself tightly and curls up. Why does he always have this same dream? A feeling of complete helplessness as he watches Asriel become Flowey again. He shivers again and looks over at his brother. The goat-like monster is fast asleep, a peaceful expression on his face. His already messy fur is sticking up in places, and his floppy ears are spread out to the sides. His horns are still barely grown, sticking only an inch or two out from his head. Frisk would find this adorably funny in any other situation. But instead, he pushes the blankets away and slips off of his bed. The room is a little cold, but luckily the floor is carpet, so it's not that chilly for Frisk's bare feet. He quietly tiptoes over to Asriel's bed and stops, biting his lip. Asriel can be _very_ cranky if he's woken up in the middle of the night. Deciding that it's worth the risk before he can doubt himself, Frisk lifts up the blankets and crawls under them, now pressed against Asriel. The goat monster almost immediately twitches and shifts, stirring slightly. Frisk stops moving, looking up at his brother's fur covered muzzle. He bites his lip and looks down as Asriel's eyes open. There's only silence for several seconds.

"...another nightmare...?" His brother's deep, smooth voice asks quietly. Frisk's eyes widen a little, and his lip quivers. Asriel smiles tiredly, but warmly. "You always roll around a lot when you have bad dreams..." Frisk frowns and presses a little closer to Asriel. The monster's smile grows as he wraps his arms around Frisk's smaller body and pulls him close. The human smiles and presses his face into the monster's neck, the warm and soft fur already making him tired again. Asriel's full on grinning now, even with a light blush covering his cheeks and showing through his fur. Frisk sighs happily, his legs tangled up with Asriel's. The goat monster's tail twitches, and he grips the back of Frisk's striped pajama shirt gently. He waits until Frisk's breathing evens out before he even closes his eyes again. "I love you, Frisk..." He whispers, nuzzling into his brother's long mess of hair. He smiles and falls asleep.

...

 _Voices begging for mercy. Screaming. Glinting. Blood. Laughing. Asriel watched from a distance, as Flowey, while Frisk slaughtered every monster he encountered. As impressed as Flowey was (though Asriel feels disgusted at that), he also recognized that Frisk was showing no trace of reason, empathy, or mercy. And for the first time in many years, Flowey recognized an emotion that he was feeling: fear._

Asriel jolts up from his bed, his fur damp with sweat and his eyes brimming with tears. He looks over to Frisk's bed and whispers his name, his own voice shaky. Frisk almost immediately wakes up and turns to look at Asriel. Within another second, he's slipping under the blankets of his brother's bed and hugging him tightly. Asriel can't help but smile, even as tears mat down the fur under his eyes. Frisk always knew how to make him feel better...no matter what the situation, the human is Asriel's light at the end of a dark tunnel. One of his floppy ears raise a little as Frisk whispers something into his chest. Asriel blushes slightly and presses his muzzle onto Frisk's head, kissing it.

"I love you too, Frisk..." _You're not like that...you'll never be that way...You love us just as much as we love you..._ Asriel sighs and closes his eyes, allowing sleep to overcome him once more.

...

As Toriel waves to her kids when they get into Alphys's car, she smiles. The second the car is out of sight, she walks into the living room and opens her computer. Plugging her phone to it, she goes onto every social media website she belongs to and uploads two videos together. She decides to type a message above them before she posts: "My adorable children." The first one shows Frisk as he crawls into Asriel's bed and presses against him. Then Asriel wakes up and mutters something before hugging him. The other has Asriel looking at Frisk as the human is almost instantly at his side and once again shares a bed with his brother. After Toriel rewatches them both, she looks at the video's statistics. 1,200 views already and counting. 982 likes, and 547 comments.

...

Asriel's cell phone beeps. He looks down at it.

"Mom posted something..." He says to Frisk. They look at the phone screen curiously.

Toriel posted "My adorable children" Two minutes ago.

Expecting pictures of them when they were younger, Asriel taps the notification. He blushes so hard that his fur looks pink. Frisk looks absolutely mortified. They only feel more embarrassed when they read the most recent comments.

Sans-Tastic: looks like asriel's got a bedbug lmao

CoolSkeleton97: THE PRINCE AND THE HUMAN ARE TOGETHER?!

Metta-Star: Aren't your darlings adorable ^^

Undying Undyne: A loser with a big heart and a wimp with a big heart. A match made in heaven ;)

AnimeLover201X: I ship it :3

Asriel looks up slowly at Alphys, who's grinning at them sheepishly. Frisk presses his face in Asriel's shoulder to hide his embarrassment. Asriel begins to push him off, but the damage is done as Alphys snaps a picture. A few seconds later, Asriel's phone beeps again. He slowly looks at it.

AnimeLover201X posted "My OTP" less than a minute ago.

 **Oh God, I don't even know if I ship this or not XD They're so freaking cute together though!**

 **I tried my best to keep Frisk silent. I even slipped in him not actually having dialogue, since in the game you don't actually see Frisk answer something X3**

 **I might post more like this if people like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Controller

**So, this one is based on a dubbed comic I saw on youtube X3**

 **Asriel- Age 12**

 **Frisk-Age 11**

 **Enjoy!**

"Come on!" Asriel exclaims angrily as the 'You Lose' sign flashes across the TV screen. "You've died twenty times already!" He looks over at Frisk, who's desperately trying to beat the very first boss in the game. "Just give me the controller!"

"MY DETERMINATION, THOUGH!" Frisk almost screams in reply, mashing the buttons randomly now.

"Just give me it!" Asriel grabs it, but Frisk holds on.

"No!" He whines. "I've got it this time! Just give it ba-AGH!" He finishes the last sentence with a surprised cry as Asriel tackles him. Frisk holds onto the controller tightly as his brother tries to yank it away. "MOM, ASRIEL'S BEING MEAN!"

"NO I'M NOT, SHUT UP!" Asriel yells, almost louder than Frisk. The monster wrestles Frisk for the controller for another solid two seconds before Toriel pulls them apart.

"Why are you two fighting?" She asks, obviously keeping herself from becoming angry.

"Asriel won't let me play!" Frisk exclaims, glaring. Asriel bleats angrily. He would normally blush, but he's too mad right now.

"You liar! It's been my turn for the last half hour!" He yells back. Toriel finally interrupts.

"Enough, children! Both of you, go to your room! Don't come out until you've decided to stop this petty fighting! Until then, you're grounded!" She releases them and switches off the game system, then grabs them both by the hand and almost _drags_ them upstairs. She pushes them into their room and slams the door. Asriel gives Frisk a dirty look and receives one back.

"This is your fault." Frisk hisses, just loud enough for Asriel to hear but not Toriel. Asriel's face is red with anger, making the roots of his fur look slightly pink. Then tears start to roll down his face. He still looks angry, but he's crying. Instantly, all of Frisk's anger goes away. "Asriel...don't cry..."

"I'm not sad, you i-idiot..." Asriel stutters, a lot of his own anger gone. But not enough to take back the insult, as he usually does. Frisk looks down.

"I'm sorry..." He mutters. "For not letting you play..." Asriel wipes his eyes, but tears continue to fall.

"It's okay..." The monster replies, sniffling and wiping his eyes again. "I'm such a crybaby..." Frisk closes the distance between them and hugs his brother tightly. Asriel hugs back and presses his face into Frisk's neck, his anger ebbing away with sadness taking its place. He sobs quietly and grips the back of his brother's shirt. Frisk rubs his back. "You know I love you...right...?" Frisk nods and smiles.

"I love you too, Azzy..." He mutters. Asriel's tail wags, and he grins. They don't hear the door open until-

"am i interrupting something, kid?" Sans asks. The two jump away from each other and stare at the skeleton, blushing. Sans looks between them, then stops at Frisk. "hey kid, mind if i talk to asriel for a bit?" Frisk looks at Sans, then his brother. He reluctantly nods and leaves the room. Sans waits until he's downstairs before looking at Asriel. His eyes are glowing a pale blue.

"Sans...?" Asriel asks uneasily.

"i know that it wasn't really you, when you were a flower. and i know you thought that frisk was chara. but i'll tell you this much...if you hurt frisk in any way..." His eyes brighten slightly. "you're gonna have a bad time."

"What...what're you..." Asriel stammers. The glow disappears from Sans' eyes, and he smirks. Or at least, he smirks as much as a skeleton visibly can.

"i give it about three to four years. you'll figure it out." He exits, leaving Asriel slightly scared and confused.

 **I couldn't work my way out of Frisk staying silent this time XD**

 **But this is adorable, isn't it? :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Prank

**A friend of mine at school helped me out with this one. For those of you that ship these two, be prepared to have a fangirl/boy attack!**

 **Asriel-Age 15**

 **Frisk-Age 14**

Asriel's always been the hardest to wake up for school between he and Frisk. He loves school, but he despises the early hours. He keeps his eyes closed as his mom tries to wake him up, as he always does. It isn't until he realizes that Frisk hasn't tried to wake him up either that he sits up. He rubs his eyes and looks around the medium sized room that they share. The walls on Frisk's side are painted blue, his favorite color. The walls on Asriel's side, however, are pale green. Luckily, the two soft colors don't clash. The monster looks around again as he stands up and pats down a stubborn tuft of fur on his head absent mindedly.

"Frisk...?" He calls out tiredly. He frowns when he doesn't receive an answer. Then he sighs and gets dressed for school. Slinging on his dark green backpack, he walks to their room door and opens it.

"BOO!" Frisk yells, jumping at him. Asriel cries out and stumbles back, then falls over. He glares at his brother, who's doubled over and laughing almost hysterically. Frisk wipes his eyes and looks down at Asriel, still grinning. "Awake now, aren't you?" He asks teasingly.

"Shut up..." Asriel growls quietly, standing up. "Please don't do that again." Frisk just giggles childishly and runs downstairs. Asriel rolls his eyes, but smiles as he trudges down the stairs and yawns. "Morning, Mom! What's for breakfast?"

-8 Hours Later-

Asriel dashes past Frisk and runs into their house. Ignoring his mom, who's watching Mettaton's band play live, he goes upstairs and slips into the small closet in he and Frisk's room. He closes the door and holds back a laugh, covering his mouth. He hears Frisk downstairs, his floppy ears raising slightly.

"Hi Mom!" Frisk exclaims. "How's the show?"

"It's just fine, child." Toriel replies. "Why was Asriel in such a rush?"

"I don't know, I'm gonna go ask him." Asriel grins as he listens to his brother's approaching footsteps. Frisk opens the door. "Azzy?" He calls out. Asriel listens intently as Frisk walks closer. _C'mon, Frisk. Just a little more..._ He grins widely as Frisk steps exactly where he need him to be. Asriel throws open the closet door and runs at Frisk...and he trips. They both cry out and topple to the ground, Asriel landing on top of Frisk. Time seems to freeze as their lips smash together. A dull pain runs through their jaws, but they don't notice. Their faces turn bright red, but they don't move. They can't. They're both too surprised. Asriel starts to shake slightly. Then his eyes widen as Frisk slowly wraps his arms around his middle. He doesn't protest; instead, he leans further into the kiss.

"Hey Frisk!" Undyne calls, opening the door. "Ready for your-" Then she sees them and stops. Her blue scales turn a bit darker, close to purple. Asriel leaps off of Frisk, who crawls backwards away. "..." Undyne slowly backs out of the room, closing the door. Frisk and Asriel stand, their faces fiery red.

"I...I'm sorry..." Asriel mutters, rubbing his arm awkwardly. "I was gonna scare you, but..."

"It's fine..." Frisk replies quietly, looking down nervously. "I hope she doesn't tell anyone..." He bites his lip, then walks towards the door. He suddenly stops and kisses Asriel on the nose, then leaves. The monster bleats and blushes even more deeply. Then he follows Frisk downstairs and into the kitchen. Undyne and Papyrus are making...you guessed it...spaghetti.

"Not so hard, Papyrus." Undyne cautions the skeleton. "We don't wanna burn down Toriel's house." Papyrus looks at her as he continues to stir the pasta. But more gently.

"BUT YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SAYS TO-" She interrupts him.

"I know, but that's my house." She turns and sees the two boys, then looks away and clears her throat. She pushes them into the hallway, out of earshot.

"Undyne-" Frisk starts, but she holds up her hand to stop him.

"Don't. We never speak of this again. I don't know what the hell happened in there, and I don't think I want to know. But it happened, and now we pretend it didn't. Capishe?" They nod, and so does she. "Alright. Now...are you two ready to create the most EPIC pasta in history?!" Asriel laughs while Frisk nods excitedly. They follow her into the kitchen, grinning.

 **Credit to my friend from school for giving me this idea and making me write a rough draft to get myself going. And a special thanks to her for putting aside her beliefs to help me out. You're awesome! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Sick

**And here's another one! Again, brought out by my school friend X3**

 **Asriel-Age 12**

 **Frisk-Age 11**

 **Enjoy, everyone!**

Frisk notices three things when he wakes up. One, the digital clock on the dresser reads 2:23 A.M. Two, the door to the room he and Asriel share is wide open. And three, Asriel isn't in his bed. Frisk sits up straight and looks around. It wouldn't be the the first time that his brother has had trouble sleeping. Even after a year, the monster carries extreme guilt about what he had done as Flowey. Not seeing the goatlike child, Frisk gets out of his own bed and shivers. It's in the middle of Winter, and Toriel can't use fire magic to keep their room warm until they can create a makeshift fireplace.

"Asriel...?" He calls out quietly as he leaves the room, almost whispering to keep from waking Toriel up. He doesn't hear an answer. Just as he readies to call Asriel's name again, he notices that the bathroom door is slightly open, the light inside on. Frisk walks to the door and knocks on it gently.

"Come in..." Asriel mutters weakly from the other side. Frisk frowns and opens the door to see his brother kneeling over the toilet. He's shaking, and his thick fur is matted with sweat despite the cold. The toilet is filled with stomach acid. Frisk kneels next to his brother and hugs him tightly.

"I thought you ate dinner...?" He asks. Asriel slowly shakes his head, leaning onto the human for support. He leans down and spits bile into the toilet. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he answers.

"I wasn't...feeling very good..." He whispers hoarsely. Frisk sighs and rubs his brother's back gently. Then he smiles slightly and rests his head on the young monster's shoulder. Despite his obvious discomfort at the moment, Asriel manages a smile. "Thanks, Frisk..."

"Do you feel like you're gonna throw up again...?" The human asks quietly, looking back up at the monster. Off-handedly, he notices that Asriel is already starting to grow taller than him. He's snapped out of his thoughts when his brother shakes his head. "Okay. Let's go into the kitchen and get you some water, okay...?" Asriel nods and slowly stands, still slightly leaning against Frisk.

"Okay..." He whispers. Frisk smiles and guides his brother to the kitchen, acting as a crutch of sorts. When they finally reach the kitchen, Frisk eases Asriel onto a chair and runs some cold water into a glass. He places it in front of the young monster.

"Drink it slowly, and only-"

"I'm not stupid, I've been sick before!" Asriel suddenly snaps. The room fills with silence. He frowns and looks at the glass. "I'm sorry..." Frisk shakes his head and sits next to him, then leans onto him.

"Don't be sorry...I'm just worried about you, Azzy..." He mutters, The goat monster nods and hugs Frisk a little more weakly than normal. But it's still unbelievably tight for someone as thin as Asriel. Frisk then remembers how bulky Asgore is and suddenly dreads how tight Asriel will be hugging him by that time.

"-ou sick, okay...?" Asriel's voice registers in his mind, and he looks up.

"Huh...?" He asks sheepishly. Asriel grins slightly before making a serious expression that strongly resembles his mother's.

"Maybe we shouldn't be hugging. I don't wanna get you sick." He says softly. Frisk frowns a little, then defiantly presses closer to the monster. "F-Frisk...?"

"I don't care if I get sick...hugging always makes you feel better, right...?" The human asks quietly. Asriel sighs quietly, then slowly downs the glass of water. Frisk smiles and looks up at his brother. "Need help getting back up to our room...?" He's surprised when Asriel shakes his head.

"Let's just sleep in the den...the fireplace is in there..." Asriel suggests. Frisk nods and stands, helping the monster to walk to the couch. The den is without a doubt the warmest room in the house. As always, Toriel's fire magic is pleasantly warm rather than hot. Unless she's attacking, in which case it burns worse than any regular fire Frisk has ever come across. He places Asriel on his side in a laying position,t hen starts to walk towards the recliner. "Where are you going...?" Asriel whimpers.

"I'm just gonna sleep on the recliner..." Frisk replies quietly, turning to face his brother. The monster shakes his head and scoots backwards, against the back of the couch.

"Lay down with me..." He mutters, blushing slightly. Frisk smiles and obliges, laying down on the couch and facing Asriel. "Thank you..." Frisk smiles a bit wider and nods, then wraps his arms around his brother and nuzzles into the monster's soft fur. Asriel blushes deeply, then smiles and hugs back. He slowly closes his eyes and starts to fall asleep.

...

Asriel wakes up, feeling extremely hot. But he can feel the cool air around him, as if he has a barrier of fire around him. Frisk suddenly walks in from the kitchen, holding a wet cloth.

"Oh, you're awake!" He exclaims, increasing his pace. He sits down on the couch at Asriel's feet and gently places the cool cloth onto Asriel's forehead. "You're running a fever of 101 degrees. I offered to take care of you for as long as you're sick." Frisk grins. "It's a miracle that Mom said yes." Asriel barely manages a smile, closing his eyes again. They snap back open when he feels Frisk place a gentle kiss onto his nose. Without warning, he bleats loudly. Frisk giggles loudly, while Asriel looks away from embarrassment.

"D-Don't laugh at me..." He mutters. Frisk immediately stops and hugs him tightly.

"I'm not laughing to be mean. I just...I think it's cute..." He whispers, blushing. Then he bites his lip and sits up. "There's a problem, though..." Asriel frowns and tilts his head slightly.

"What is it...?" He asks. Frisk looks nervous, looking away and blushing deeply as he answers.

"Mom says I have to help you take a bath..."

If it's possible to blush on top of a fever, Asriel does it.

 **This ending though X3**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Date

**This time, we're going for all out Asriel/Frisk shiping! :D**

 **Asriel-Age 17**

 **Frisk-Age 16**

 **Enjoy, everybody!**

"Do I really need to dress up, guys?" Asriel asks, frowning as Toriel hands him another outfit to try on. Ever since he and Frisk had started dating, their friends have been in a constant uproar. Asriel knows that it's a pretty big deal, but not as big as everyone besides Frisk and himself have been treating it. Alphys and Undyne are pretty excited, every once in a while offering Asriel some advice. Papyrus had simply looked at Frisk when he found out and muttered something about 'second best'. Toriel has been constantly making a fuss about it, asking personal questions and giving even more personal tips. Asgore seems proud, claiming that his son and Frisk 'will be very happy together in marriage'. This embarrassed Asriel more than it did Frisk. Sans hadn't said anything very extravagant, just hugging Frisk briefly and saying that he's happy for them. Asriel still remembers what Sans had said to him a few years ago and frowns solemnly. He doesn't ever plan to hurt Frisk, but still has been careful to control his temper. He may have his father's build (minus the chubbiness), but he has his mother's fiery temper. But he doesn't really need to worry. Frisk had always adored Asriel, and this affection only increased when they began to date.

"Of course you do!" Undyne exclaims, grinning widely. "There's no better way to reel someone in than to dress attractively!" Before Sans or Toriel get a chance to point out the accidental pun that's just screaming for attention, Asriel interrupts.

"We're just going to a movie!" Toriel, Alphys, Undyne, and Sans stare at him as if he's grown three heads. Asriel slowly backs away from the four.

"Just...a...movie...?" Toriel asks slowly. Asriel shivers slightly as his mother draws closer. Then the front door opens.

...

Frisk hums a vaguely familiar tune as he opens the door to his house.

"Mom, I'm home!" He calls out. There's a loud trampling of footsteps before he's greeted by Alphys. "Hi Alphie! What're you doing here?" He reaches into his backpack and holds out a box of instant noodles. "I was gonna drive these over to your house, but...here you are, so..." Alphys grins nervously, sweat beading on her forehead as she takes the box. "Are you okay?"

"Y-YEAH!" The scientist squeaks loudly. Then she blushes and nods her head. "I-I mean, yeah! Wh-why do you ask?!" Frisk squints his eyes at her, looking suspicious already. Then he hears a loud blast of something, bright white light flashing from upstairs.

" _I CAN DRESS MYSELF! GET OUT!_ " Asriel yells, his already deep voice lower than his father's. Toriel, Sans, and Undyne suddenly run down the stairs as well.

"Mom...?" Frisk asks slowly. "What's going on...?" She waits a solid ten seconds before answering.

"You'll just have to go upstairs and ask!" She says quickly. "I need to make dinner!" She runs into the kitchen.

"I'll help you!" Sans runs after her.

"Me and Alphys have gotta run!" Undyne grabs her girlfriend's hand and dashes out of the house. Frisk blinks a few times in confusion, then walks upstairs. He knocks on the door and jumps away just in time as it blasts open.

" _MOM, I SAID-_ " Asriel starts, then sees that it's Frisk and cuts himself off. He instead offers a smile just as he pulls the hem of his shirt down to his waist. This fact both relieves and disappoints Frisk, which in turn causes a light blush to tint his cheeks. Asriel walks over and stops a few feet away. When they were younger, they were around the same height. But now Asriel is a staggering 6'1 while Frisk has remained at a small 5'7 since he turned 15. Likewise, Asriel inherited his father's bulk to go with the height. He's not huge, but he's far from the skinny kid he used to be. Frisk, on the other hand, only managed to lose the slight chubbiness he had as a child and is now just thin and short.

"Hi, Azzy..." Frisk mutters, looking at the monster's outfit. A black t-shirt with long white sleeves sewn underneath, and black pants to match. There's a golden locket around his neck. Although it brings back slightly painful memories, Frisk is happy that Asriel isn't ashamed of his life before becoming Flowey. Asriel's smile becomes a grin.

"Hey Frisk!" The monster replies cheerfully, his small tail wagging. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Frisk asks, tilting his head curiously. Asriel blushes slightly.

"Oh...I assumed Mom already told you..." He mutters. Then he beams. "I rented tickets to a movie! Do you wanna go?" Frisk grins excitedly.

"Of course I do! What movie is it?" He asks. Asriel lowers his voice to an ominous whisper.

"The Crimson Sea..." He growls into Frisk's ear. The human shivers, then pushes a now grinning Asriel away. "It's just one of those shark movies." Frisk nods, then grins as Asriel leads him down the stairs by the hand. The duo ignores Toriel and Sans, who're watching them not-so-discreetly.

"So, why a shark movie?" Frisk asks curiously. Asriel shrugs, then smiles.

"Something called 'Shark Week' I heard about on the news. It's an annual week long shark movie fest. Documentaries, thrillers, whatever's popular." The monster replies. Frisk nods, then slows down until Asriel is in front of him. The human then leaps onto Asriel's back, giggling. He goes silent in surprise when, even as he flinches slightly, Asriel doesn't sway at all from his weight.

"Wow..." He mutters, then speaks out loud. "The theater's not far, right?" Asriel shakes his head.

"No, It's just past the beach. Which is about half a mile from here." Frisk grins brightly.

"Yay! I haven't seen Onionsan in ages!" He exclaims. Asriel rolls his eyes, but smiles.

...

Asriel and Frisk finally make it to the movie theater, Frisk still looking back at Onionsan's small, distant figure and waving. Asriel grips the human's hand and pulls him to the ticket booth.

"Howdy! Two tickets to Crimson Sea, please." He says. The boy running the ticket booth gives them the tickets, and Asriel pays. The two walk into the movie room. There's hardly anybody else there. Asriel leads Frisk to a top row and sits down. Frisk sits next to him and leans over, his head resting on the monster's arm. Asriel's stubby tail sways slightly, and he grins. About ten minutes into the movie, Frisk whimpers as someone gets killed by a shark. Deciding to try to lighten the mood, Asriel leans down. "Thank God Onionsan can't watch these movies..."

"...he'd probably guard the beach to help people out..." Frisk mutters back. Asriel smiles and wraps his arm around Frisk, who closes his eyes. "...Asriel...?" Said monster looks down.

"Yeah...?" He asks quietly. He blushes slightly as Frisk leans up, pressing their lips together. After a few seconds, they pull away.

"I love you..." He whispers, resting his head onto his boyfriend's chest. Asriel's tail wags in a frenzy before he hugs Frisk tightly.

"I love you too." He sighs happily. "More than anything..."

 **I love this :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Texting

**A friend of mine requested that I do a Toriel/Sans chapter. I finished the True Pacifist run for the second time a while ago, and it gave me this idea. This ENTIRE thing is just them texting XD**

 **Toriel-Underlined Type**

 **Sans-Italic Type**

 **Enjoy!**

 _hey tori_

Hello Sans! : )

 _what're you up to?_

The children are at school, so I've got the house to myself. Well, almost :P

 _is it asgore again?_

He'd be an upgrade, actually.

 _it's mettaton, isn't it?_

You guessed it. His body is wearing, and he found out that Alphys will be coming over soon. So he's decided to wait at my house.

 _uh oh. well, i'm alone at my house too. papyrus is the substitute cooking teacher at the high school. speaking of, shouldn't you be there too?_

They made me take a day off. I don't even have that many vacation days!

 _how many do you have?_

178

 _that's how many days of work i've missed._

You're the opposite of Papyrus.

 _someone has to be the comic relief._

Good point. What do you think I should make for dinner? I've already made the cinnamon butterscotch pie.

 _don't frisk and asriel ever get tired of that?_

If they have, they've never said anything. Although sometimes I wonder if Asriel even eats his anymore.

 _does the 'kid' have a problem with it?_

LOL, great pun!

 _thanks. but what makes you think he ain't eating it?_

The one time I used a different recipe, Frisk came back down from his room and called me out on it. Asriel didn't seem to notice until I told him. He's been eating my pies for several more years than Frisk has. If anything, HE should've noticed first.

 _should i ask him about it? or talk to frisk?_

No, that's alright. I should just leave it alone. The two are practically attached at the hip these days.

 _weren't they always?_

Yes, but now they won't even be in different rooms unless they're made to. It's cute, but can get a little tiresome.

 _i can tell you think it's cute, you only ever post pictures of them these days lol._

They are adorable together! But I'm a little worried about Frisk too. He hasn't been taking any breaks as our ambassador.

 _it's amazing in itself that people still have problems with us._

Perhaps not. Humans have argued among themselves over being different before. Trivial matters, if you ask me.

 _you might just be rubbing off on him._

They're both surprisingly responsible for their ages.

 _frisk just turned 15, right?_

You were at the party last week, you should know! LOL.

 _i know. want me to come over and help you out?_

That would be wonderful, Sansy!

 _i'll be right there, tori._

You just teleported, didn't you?

 _yep._

I'll talk to you when I answer the door!

 _see ya then, tori!_

 **Short, but I liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fighting For Control

**So I was browsing Steam and found these two really awesome videos. One was a parody of Steven Universe's 'Stronger Than You'. But Sans is singing it as he fights you in the Genocide route. The second is an Undertale fan game where you fight Chara for control of your own body. This is based on both of them.**

 **Chapter-Rated T for blood and intense violence with bladed weapons!**

 **Fair warning: I've never really done a fight scene involving magic, so...beware of ameteur writing! XD**

 **Enjoy!**

"Do you remember this place?" Chara asks almost pleasantly, an unsettling smile permanently on his face. Frisk looks around. Gray walls, gray floor...and a bed of yellow flowers with a hole in Mt. Ebott several hundred feet above. Frisk looks down at Chara with a frown and nods solemnly. "This is the place where I took control of your body. But we aren't really here. This is in your spirit. The part of you that still fights for control. All I need to do..." Chara's smile stretches into a malicious grin. "Is kill you..."

...

Sans easily sidesteps swipe after swipe as Frisk swings Chara's dagger at him. Keeping his perpetually confident smile, Sans launches hundreds of bones. Frisk tries to dodge, then leaps at Sans.

 _SPLAT!_

Frisk freezes and slowly looks down. A large, sharp bone has pierced his abdomen. He looks back up at Sans as his Soul cracks in half, then splits apart.

 _Reload..._

...

Frisk ducks and jumps out of the way as Chara launches hundreds of daggers from thin air. Frisk rolls out of the way and leaps, grabbing one of the knives and shooting it back at the sender. Chara jumps to the side, and the blade slices his arm lightly. Chara grins and laughs condescendingly.

"Is that the best you can do?" He asks. "Come on, Frisk. Where's your Determination?!" And another barrage of knives are sent.

...

Even though Sans knows that just one good hit will spell death for him, he remains calm as he sends two blasters Frisk's way. The human rolls out of the way and runs full speed. At the last second, he jumps as a circle of jagged bones shoot upwards from where he was standing. He swings downwards towards Sans' head, and-

 _ZAP!_

He's thrown across the room and hits the wall, cracking it. He coughs up blood and looks at Sans, who's once again standing casually with his hands in his pockets. Frisk's Soul bisects, then explodes into shards.

 _Reload..._

...

Frisk pulls his own knife from his pocket and leaps at Chara, who raises his dagger at the last second.

 _CLANG!_

They swing at each other, ducking and dodging the other's hits with neither landing a single blow. Frisk circles so that his back is to the hallway that will lead to his Soul. He feints an attack. As Chara raises his knife to block it, Frisk changes direction and runs down the hallway.

"GET BACK HERE!" Chara screams, running after him.

...

Frisk suddenly stops and looks at Sans. Then he smiles sweetly and Spares the skeleton. For a moment, Sans looks confused. Then he glares fiercely and blasts Frisk. The child screams and hits a pillar, feeling every single rib snap. Blinded by pain, he loses control to Chara once again.

 _Reload..._

...

"You're persistent, I'll give you that!" Chara exclaims, this time firmly ensuring that Frisk gets no chance to escape. "But Asriel was right! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Frisk doesn't respond, focusing all of his energy on killing the enemy of his Soul and everyone's Hopes and Dreams. He deflects most of Chara's knife launches and dodges the rest, slowly making his way forward. Then he lunges.

 _SLICE!_

His knife slides through Chara's left arm. The evil human screams, then swings his knife. Frisk jumps away just in time to keep it from slicing his throat open.

...

Frisk is finally close enough to get a good hit! He spins out of the way of a blaster, then swings. Sans catches his wrist. The two stare at each other, and time seems to freeze.

 _SCHLICK!_

Another bone slides through Frisk's chest. He gasps and chokes, droplets of blood spewing out and staining Sans' bleach white skull. His Soul once again shatters.

 _Reload..._

...

Both of the boys have by now taken some serious damage. Frisk is favoring his right leg, and his right eye is clenched shut. Chara's left arm hangs limp, and his nose is dripping blood at an almost alarming rate. Still, they fight on. Each human's Determination matches the other. It's only a matter of time before one dies. The fate of the entire world is at stake, and the two fight with everything they have.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Chara shouts, swinging and releasing his knife at the last second. Frisk does the same.

 _SCHINK!_

 _SPLURCH!_

 _..._

In the middle of the battle, Frisk once again freezes. Sans readies his blaster. He glares, rage flooding him as that sweet, childish smile graces the human's face. The kid drops the knife and approaches Sans. The skeleton yells and shoots another bone. It slices right through Frisk's heart. He flinches, then continues to shakily smile. He reaches forwards, and a large label appears between them.

 _RESET_

Sans' anger dissipates as Frisk looks at him one final time. A huge grin covers his face before he presses the button. Then he falls forward. Sans catches him, his body shaking. As everything around them fades away, tears spill from the skeleton's eye sockets.

"i'm sorry, kid..." He whispers. "i had to..." He looks down at Frisk, who smiles one last time.

 _Loading..._

...

Frisk wakes up on a bed of yellow flowers. He stands up unsteadily and walks down a gray hallway to a purple gate. He walks through it and sees a yellow buttercup smiling cutely at him.

"Hi!" It exclaims. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

 **And from there, the Pacifist Route begins :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Taking The Blame

**Yet another idea brought along by my friend. She's incredible at helping me with this :D**

 **Asriel-Age 15**

 **Frisk-Age 14**

 **Enjoy!**

Asriel knew it wasn't a very good idea to begin with. But was it his fault that the Cultural Arts teacher supplied them with busy work after exams instead of letting them watch Les Miserables, as she said she would? In a moment of rebellion he has his own mother to thank for, Asriel stacked chairs meticulously in front of the classroom door after school. Then he duct taped a poster to the chairs and painted the words 'Viva La Revolucion!' (Long Live The Revolution) onto it. He struggles not to grin as he and his classmates, including Frisk, stop in front of the chair barricade the following morning. Frisk's eyes are wide, and he's one of the few kids not laughing or otherwise appearing amused. He slowly looks over at his brother. _Crap. Caught red handed._

"Did you do this?" Frisk asks quietly. Asriel looks away as if he hadn't heard, which is all that Frisk needs for an answer. "I can't believe this...she's gonna be so mad..." Asriel can't help but chuckle.

"No kidding. I can picture her face." He replies in a hushed voice as she approaches. The face Asriel imagined is _nothing_ compared to how it actually goes. It's all the monster can do to keep from laughing his head off.

"Who...who did this?!" She asks, her face red with anger. Everyone goes silent, but nobody claims the guilt. Asriel's pretty confident that he won't get caught. Until...

"I did it." Frisk says next to him. Asriel's eyes widen. Everyone's heads turn to look at him. His face looks devoid of all emotion. He isn't even blushing, which he usually does if there's a lot of attention on him.

...

Needless to say, their mom isn't happy at all. She sent Asriel up into his room, where he covered his face with his long ears and laid down on his bed. Several minutes later, Frisk finally comes in looking tired. Without thinking, Asriel jumps out of the bed, walks over, and slaps him. Not as hard as he can, but definitely not lightly. The human flinches and looks up at Asriel, confused.

"You _idiot_!" Asriel almost yells, anger tinting the corners of his vision red. Inside, he hopes he doesn't lose his temper. It'd be bad if he lost it on his brother. Even though he doesn't even come close to his powers as the God of Hyperdeath, he still has abilities rivaling his mother's _and_ father's combined. "I can't believe you did that! I wasn't even gonna get caught!"

"Yes you were..." Frisk mutters in response, one hand gingerly rubbing the mark Asriel had made from hitting him. "You complained to Mom when we went to her office before After School, remember? Even if we weren't caught by the teacher, Mom would've labeled you as a suspect anyway..." Some of Asriel's anger fades, but by no means all of it.

"But you've been suspended for a _week_!" He argues, grabbing Frisk's arm. "Do you know how long it'll take for you to catch up with all of that work?!"

"Of course I do..." The human replies. "Even if I didn't, I would've taken the blame."

"God, you're so _stupid_!" Asriel's yelling now. His vision is just pinpricks surrounded by red. He whirls around and punches the wall by his bed. With a loud crash, he busts a hole in the thin wood. He hears Frisk whimper, but he barely acknowledges it until all of his anger disappears. He turns to look at his brother, who's shaking slightly.

"Y-You're hurt..." He whispers, pointing at Asriel's paw. The monster looks down at it. The paw he hit the wall with is bleeding, a few splinters lodged into the skin and fur. Asriel growls and pushes past Frisk, walking into the bathroom to take care of the injury. He hardly feels it though. He vaguely notices that his mom isn't around. Probably back at the school grading papers. He walks into the bathroom and gets a rag, tweezers, and antiseptic.

...

When he comes back, Frisk is curled up in his bed facing away from Asriel's bed. It had become a habit for them to fall asleep facing each other, so for Frisk to not do that sends red flags into the monster's brain. He sighs, still slightly angry, and lays down in his own bed. He turns away to face the wall and closes his eyes.

...

When he wakes up later that night, he feels something pressed against his back. Whatever it is, it's shaking pretty badly. Asriel breathes out and sees fog. Then he inwardly groans. _I forgot to set a fire..._ He sighs and turns over, then looks down. Frisk is curled up asleep, but shaking harder than Temmie when she met a town of people. Asriel frowns and gets out of bed, then picks Frisk up and holds onto him tightly. He carries the human downstairs and sets him down on the couch. He looks at the clock. 10:13 PM. _Mom won't be back for probably another hour..._ He holds his paw out towards the empty fireplace. A ball of warm flames, about the size of a basketball, appears just in front of his palm. Then it slowly shoots into the fireplace and takes up the whole space. He smiles and lays down next to Frisk, pulling the smaller kid on top of him and hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry..." He mutters. He tightens his hug slightly. "I love you, Frisk..." He closes his eyes and sighs. Just before he falls asleep, he registers Frisk's voice.

"I love you too, Azzy..."

 **I loved writing this so much :3**


	9. Chapter 9: Party

**This one is more of a Frisk/Sans bonding moment with Asriel/Frisk relationship at the beginning and end.**

 **Asriel-Age 18**

 **Frisk-Age 17**

 **Enjoy!**

"Do I really have to go?" Frisk asks with a frown as he walks into the den. Asriel hugs him from behind and kisses the top of his head.

"Of course you don't." He replies quietly. "But I really want you to." Frisk pulls out of the hug and turns around to face the monster. He grimaces slightly.

"Why? I wasn't even invited. You were. Why do you even want me there?" He asks. As a response, Asriel leans down to his height and gives him a peck on the lips.

"It won't be any fun without you..." The goatlike monster whispers, smiling slightly. A light blush covers Frisk's face, but he returns the smile. Behind them, Toriel and Sans are turning the kitchen into a disaster area with Undyne and Papyrus while Alphys and Mettaton watch with increasing alarm. Asgore, on the other hand, only seems to have eyes for Toriel.

"Fine..." Frisk finally mutters. Then he grins and pokes Asriel on the nose. As always, the monster bleats like a goat and blushes deeply. "But only because you want me to, Azzy..." Asriel's tail wags quickly as he grabs Frisk's hand and leads him outside.

"Come on, it's gonna start in twenty minutes!" He exclaims. Frisk laughs.

...

They've only been at the party for about three hours, but Frisk is already regretting his decision to go. It didn't surprise him that some older kids showed up, but it was a pretty big surprise that many if not most of them brought alcohol. As he bumps into the fortieth drunk party goer that night, he finally sees Asriel sitting on a chair next to a few kids from their classes. Frisk finally reaches him and starts to speak, then Asriel looks at him and interrupts.

"There's the cutest guy at this party!" Asriel exclaims, laughing. Frisk frowns at him. He doesn't _look_ drunk...

"Asriel, I..." He drops his voice and looks down. "I wanna go home..." Asriel drops his smile for a moment before it reappears.

"Seriously? Come on, Frisk! Have some fun!" The monster exclaims. "So what if a few kids brought beer? Just don't drink anything!"

"I wanna go home _now,_ Asriel." Frisk insists, blushing slightly. Asriel's smile becomes an annoyed glare.

"Then go. If you didn't plan on staying, then you should've said no when I asked." Frisk winces slightly, then glares and walks out of the house as fast as he can. As soon as he's out of sight, he takes off running at full speed towards his house. Anger and hurt boil up in his chest, threatening to rip out of his throat as a scream. Tears burn behind his eyes, but he doesn't let them fall. When he finally runs out of breath, he stops and pants heavily. He squints and sees his house, looking about half an inch tall in the distance. He sighs and slowly walks towards it.

"hey kid." A familiar voice says from behind him. Frisk can't help it. He screams and whirls around, jumping back. Sans looks ready to laugh, but for whatever reason, he doesn't.

"Jeez, Sans!" Frisk exclaims. "You scared me!" Sans' grin gets a little wider.

"still got it. heading home, huh? where's asriel?" The skeleton asks. Frisk looks down silently, tears once again threatening to pour down his cheeks. "...kid?" Before he can stop himself, Frisk hugs Sans tightly and breaks down, sobbing into the skeleton's jacket. Despite being obviously uncomfortable (if his stiffness during this is any indication), he hugs the human back. After several seconds, Frisk releases him and wipes his eyes.

"S-Sorry, Sans..." He whispers, his face red from both crying and embarrassment.

"no problem, kid...are you gonna be alright?" Sans replies. Frisk bites his lip and explains what had happened. When he finally gains the nerve to look up, the white dots in Sans' eye sockets are gone. But a second later, they reappear. "need a shortcut home?" He asks quietly. Frisk feels dread hanging over him, but slowly nods. Sans leads him off of the road. Frisk's vision goes black for a second, and then he's in his front yard. He turns to thank Sans, but the skeleton's already gone. The human frowns and fidgets slightly, then walks into his house.

...

Asriel feels a cold chill as he's walking home about an hour later. He bites his lip as he wonders how he can make it up to Frisk for being so mean. He shivers as the chill grows stronger. He pulls his jacket hood over his head and walks a little faster. Then he hears footsteps behind him and stops.

"ya know, kid, there ain't a lot that stopped me from killing you in the first place." Sans says from behind him, his voice unusually quiet. Asriel stiffens and whirls around, his body tense and ready for Fight-Or-Flight mode. Sans doesn't look affected at all. "but right now, there's only two things that keep me from it."

"And what would they be...?" Asriel asks uneasily. Sans holds up a skeletal fist and holds up a finger.

"one, you're tori's son. and two, frisk loves you." He replies coldly. "you're really indecisive, huh? you practically _beg_ frisk to go to a stupid party, and then you tell him to walk home alone late at night just because he didn't wanna stay. you've got a lot of nerve."

"What do you want from me, Sans?" Asriel asks, not exactly afraid but definitely wary. Sans chuckles darkly.

"remember when i said you'd have a bad time if you hurt frisk...?" He looks back up at Asriel, who tenses and prepares to run. "well..."

...

Frisk wakes up the next morning and rolls over. Asriel's not in his bed. The human frowns and gets up, yawning as he walks downstairs. He sees Asriel sitting at the table, eating breakfast silently. Frisk bites his lip, then walks over. When he gets behind the monster, he nuzzles the tuft of fur on top of his head.

"Morning, Azzy." He says, then sits down int he chair beside the monster. Asriel grins at him and kisses his nose.

"Hey Frisk!" He frowns. "Listen, about last night-" Frisk interrupts him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not upset anymore." He grins. "Say, what time did you get home last night?" Asriel looks at him and shrugs as he finishes eating.

"About an hour after you did. Why?" Frisk bites his lip.

"Just wondering...you look like you didn't sleep at all." Asriel stiffens for a moment before he speaks again.

"I didn't get a whole lot, no. Sans and I, uh...had a 'heart-to-heart' talk." This immediately sends alarms off in Frisk's head.

"You two didn't fight, did you?!" He asks. Asriel doesn't answer for a minute. When he finally does, he seems to be carefully choosing his words.

"Not exactly...he just showed me what would happen if I...if I hurt you again..." Frisk frowns at the last few words.

"You're not perfect, Asriel. I expect you to mess up a few times. I don't like that you do, but I'll get over it when it happens." He says. Asriel smiles and leans over, kissing him gently. Frisk kisses back, then pulls away and smiles. "I'll love you no matter what." Asriel's tail wags quickly, thumping lightly against the back of the seat.

"I love you too." He replies.

...

From the den, just out of view, Sans watches. He grins and shakes his head.

"not bad, kiddo. i know you'll take care of him." He mutters. Then, still smiling, he silently leaves.

 **Loved it X3**


	10. Chapter 10: Triple Trouble

**Hey! So this is based on an AU (that I have yet to figure out the origin of XD) where Asriel, Frisk, and Chara are all in the surface with the monsters and live with Toriel. I figured I'd try it out X3**

 **Asriel-Age 13**

 **Frisk-Age 12**

 **Chara-Age 13**

 **Enjoy!**

"I don't think we should do this..." Frisk says quietly, looking between the monster and human with an uneasy frown. Chara rolls his eyes and grins at him.

"Come on, Frisk!" He exclaims, grinning. "It'll be fun!" Asriel's grinning too, but doesn't look as certain when he looks at Frisk. The pacifist looks down and slumps his shoulders, knowing that he can't do anything to change his brother's mind. Chara's smile fades, his face taking on a look of mild irritation. Then he sighs and shakes his head.

"Chara..." Frisk mutters, his voice pleading. Chara rubs his eyes, then lifts Frisk's head to look him in the eye. Frisk holds it for about three seconds before he looks away.

"...fine." Chara decides, sounding a little bitter. Then he grabs the bucket of water he'd set down next to him and takes it outside, pouring it into the garden. He comes back inside just as Asgore shows up at the driveway. All three of the kids look uncomfortable as he offers them a gentle smile.

"Hello, children." He says, his voice booming but his tone soft.

"Hi Dad..." Asriel replies, smiling back. "Are you looking for Mom?" Asgore rubs his son's head with a large hand, then nods.

"As a matter of fact, I am." He replies. "Is she home?"

"No." Chara cuts in quickly, his fists clenched slightly and his voice strained. Frisk slowly reaches down and clasps one of Chara's hands in his and holds it tightly. Without thinking, Chara squeezes as hard as he can to channel his anger out. Frisk winces slightly, wondering if it'll bruise. This small scene doesn't go unnoticed by Asriel and Asgore, but the former quickly continues the conversation.

"No, Mom's on another d-...outing...with Sans." Asgore frowns, looking a little dejected. Asriel grins. "But you're welcome to stay here until she comes home!" Asgore looks thoughtful, then shakes his head.

"No thank you, Asriel. I will leave you three to your business. Have a good day!" He turns and leaves. Asriel looks back at his siblings. Chara's gripping Frisk's arm in one hand and gingerly rubbing where he'd been squeezing his hand with the other. Frisk is wincing every few seconds. Asriel smiles and runs a hand through Frisk's thick hair.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asks Chara. The human nods slowly, his eyes downcast as he hums a song that's familiar to all of them.

"I never learned the name of that song..." Frisk whispers, closing his eyes. Chara looks at him and smiles.

"Memory." He responds, then continues to hum. Asriel plays with Frisk's hair gently, then hums in thought.

"Do you guys want to go somewhere...?" He asks. "Maybe walk to the beach, or to Grillby's?" Frisk's eyes snap open and he looks up, grinning brightly.

"Can we go to Grillby's?" He asks. "I wanna see if the Dogs are there!" Chara rolls his eyes, not really caring for the family of canines. Asriel, on the other hand, laughs and nods.

"Come on, let's go!"

...

The familiar smell of grease and a few drinks that they shouldn't be having greets the trio as they enter. Frisk looks around and sure enough, he spots them. Doggo, Dogamy, Dogaressa, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, and their Amalgamate parent. Frisk immediately runs over and is tackled playfully by Greater Dog as soon as he's spotted. Asriel laughs and runs over too. Chara, however, walks ahead and sits at the counter. He notices with no small amount of disgust that the grown man sitting next to him is almost passed out drunk.

"Three burgers." He says to the living flame known as Grillby. The bartender/owner/cook nods and leaves into the kitchen while Frisk surveys his surroundings out of habit. A few more drunk men and women...a group of girls from school...Monster Kid and his parents...a few guys from the high school leaving with a smaller kid...the Dog family and Asriel... Chara sits up straight. Where's Frisk? Then something clicks in his mind. The teenagers! His vision begins to turn blood red, and he looks at Asriel. The monster is staring at him, his own eyes now black.

...

"Let me go...!" Frisk cries, yanking his arm away. One of the boys launches a kick at him, which he dodges. But another one of them slams him against the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

"Get the freak's gold!" The one pinning him says. Frisk squirms and kicks out weakly, still trying to catch his breath. Then multicolored lightning strikes near the group. The boy pinning Frisk to the wall jumps back, releasing him. The human looks over to see Chara holding his Real Knife and Asriel in his 7 Soul form. Frisk runs over and hugs Asriel tightly, who gently pushes him behind them. Then he and Chara grin at the boys maliciously.

" ** _You just messed with the wrong kid_**." Asriel booms, his voice rivaling his father's in depth. Chara grins, his face looking as if it's about to melt off.

" ** _GEt rEAdY FoR HeLl_**." He adds, his voice distorted and demonic. " ** _BeCaUSe iT'S cOmINg foR yOu ALL_**..."

...

"You didn't have to do that..." Frisk mutters, clinging onto Asriel's back as the monster carries him inside with Chara close behind.

"Of course we did!" Asriel replies, walking into their room and sliding Frisk onto the large queen sized bed. "They wouldn't have let you go if we didn't act insane!"

"We _are_ insane, Az." Chara replies, kicking off his shoes and pulling Frisk's off for him. "Acting has nothing to do with it."

"Granted." Asriel says. "And it's not like we hurt them! They ran away like a bunch of-"

"Buttercups?" Chara suggests, earning a glare. "What? It was a joke! Pansies are a type of flower!" Frisk giggles tiredly. "See? Frisk gets it!" Asriel rolls his eyes and changes into his pajamas, then starts to help Frisk do the same.

"Why're you guys treating me like a baby?" He asks. Asriel and Chara stare at him, then sit on either side of him and hug him tightly.

"Cause you're the baby of the family, that's why!" Chara replies, grinning. then he gets back up and changes into his pajamas as well. Frisk sighs exasperatedly, but allows Asriel to help him do the same. They all finally lay down under the blankets with Frisk in the middle. Chara and Asriel turn on their sides and wrap an arm protectively around their brother.

"You're too nice, Frisk..." Asriel mutters. "I told you that not everything can be solved that way..." Frisk frowns and sighs sadly.

"I know...but I still don't wanna hurt anybody..." Chara frowns and tightens his hold on the younger human.

"You have to fight some people, you know...and from what Asriel's told me, you're a great fighter when you wanna be." Frisk shakes his head.

"I can't hurt people..." He whispers. "I'm not like that..." Asriel sighs and nuzzles his neck, smiling. Chara shifts a little closer to his brother and closes his eyes. Asriel does the same. And eventually, so does Frisk.

They'll wake up in the morning to find that Toriel posted pictures of them hugging the previous night to every social media site that she knows.

 **I liked writing this! It was fun! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Date Night

**About time I do a little Undyne/Alphys eh? X3**

 **Enjoy!**

Alphys is running back and forth in her house at a speed Frisk never thought possible as he and Asriel watch _Kill La Kill_ on Crunchyroll. After an episode or two, Alphys stops running and looks at the two.

"How do I look?" She asks nervously, her forehead beading with sweat and her body shaking. Frisk smiles and grabs a tissue, then wipes away the sweat.

"You look beautiful as always, Alphys!" He assures her. Asriel snorts behind him.

"How many of your friends are you gonna flirt with?" He asks. Frisk glares.

"Everybody but you, which I guarantee will _never_ happen." He retorts. **(We all know what's gonna happen though X3)** Alphys chuckles breathily in response.

"Th-Thank you, Frisk.." She stammers. Then she lets out a noise very much like a squeak as there's a firm, loud knock on the door.

"Hey Alphys!" Undyne booms out from the other side. "Are you ready yet? Asgore told me about this great restaurant and..." She opens the door and stares at Alphys. The reptile is wearing a deep blue dress with soft purple swirls patterned in, contrasting sharply with her orange skin. The pottom is frilled out with a soft, almost furry looking violet fabric. Undyne's blue scales seem to darken to a soft purple before returning to their normal shade as she grins. "Wow, Alphys! You look real cute in that!" Alphys blushes deeply and grins nervously, noting that Undyne's only wearing jeans, combat boots, and a new leather jacket.

"U-Uh...thanks Un-Undyne...! Sh-Should we g-g-go?" She asks. Undyne nods and brushes her scarlet bangs out of her eyes, then reaches down and grabs Alphys by the hand.

"Come on, let's go!" She all but drags the scientist/otaku outside while Asriel and Frisk watch.

...

"So...Asgore recommended this place...?" Alphys asks, looking around nervously. It's a fast food restaurant in the image of...three guesses...Mettaton. The robot has skyrocketed in popularity since his debut (much to Burgerpants' displeasure and loss of a bit more of his almost stagnant sanity). Undyne grins widely and laughs.

"You bet he did! The big guy's got a real thing for steak!" She pulls Alphys in and orders a table for two with two Mettaton Steaks and three Starfaits, then leads her girlfriend to the biggest table there. When a snooty looking waiter starts to object, Undyne offers a terrifying sneer as a turquoise spear materializes in her hand. It disappears as the waiter almost sprints away.

"S-So, uh...I f-found a new anime we can watch..." Alphys says, smiling. Undyne's eyes widen in excitement.

"Really?! What is it?!" She asks. Alphys suppresses a laugh at the former Royal Guard's eagerness.

"I-It's called, uh...S-Sword Art Online..." **(Come at me, haters XD)** Undyne's ecstatic grin widens.

"You had me at sword, Alphys! I can't wait to watch it!" Then her grin turns slightly embarrassed as she rubs the back of her head. "But, uh...we'll have to do it at your house..."

"Why?" Alphys asks, frowning. "Did something happen?"

"I, uh...got carried away teaching Papyrus how to cook lasagna...eheheh..." Undyne laughs nervously. Alphys blinks, then grins.

"You just can't help yourself from going crazy with cooking, can you?" She asks, blushing as she begins to laugh. Undyne shakes her head, unashamed of the fact.

"Nope!" Then she grins. "I've got Asriel and Frisk in my gym class this next week. I've got a few new exercises that I'd like to see them try out." She chuckles. "If Asriel's anything like his old man, he'll pull through without complaint. Frisk, on the other hand..."

"Hey, never doubt that kid when it comes to Determination." Alphys replies. "He's gotten through a lot of his life just from sheer will to accomplish it."

"I know, that kid's incredible." Undyne starts to laugh. "If only he and Asriel knew about the fanfictions that you made about them!" Alphys blushes deeply, her eyes widening.

"You're not gonna tell them about it, are you?" She asks. Undyne shakes her head.

"Nah, of course not! I'm too busy shipping it in real life to care!" She laughs. "But you capture their attitudes pretty well!" She looks around, then lowers her voice. "Not to mention those ones about Toriel and Sans~..." Alphys grins.

"Why're you whispering?" The reptile asks. Undyne looks around again.

"Just in case Asgore's around. I swear, he's got ears like a...like a..."

"Like a goat?" Alphys suggests. Undyne laughs and nods. Then she looks serious.

"He's still not gotten over Toriel. I keep telling him to put himself out there, but...you know." She shrugs. Alphys slowly nods.

"Yeah...I don't think Toriel really likes him much anymore..."

"What about Mettaton?" Undyne asks. "Has he found his special star?" Alphys gives a short laugh.

"His special stars are Shyren and Napstablook. I don't think he's really interested in relationships of a caliber beyond platonic." Undyne hums and nods, drumming her fingers on the table as the food finally arrives. She thanks the waiter and digs into the steak while Alphys sips her Starfait. "Although...I think Papyrus might be crushing on him." Undyne chokes on her steak and spits it out. It flies across the room and splatters against the window. She laughs while people start staring.

"You're kidding, right?" She asks, still grinning. Alphys shrugs. "Damn...what makes you think that?"

"Papyrus likes that he's really popular, he's a diehard fan, he's been to every concert, it's the only show that he watches..." She shrugs again. "The list goes on." Undyne nods, then bites her lip. Silence goes on for several moments, then she looks Alphys dead in the eyes.

"You know what?" She mutters. "Screw it." She leans forward and presses her lips against Alphys'. Immediately, the scientist's entire body goes red. Undyne finally pulls away. "I love you." She says simply. Alphys looks like a statue. Then, finally, she tips over and falls off of the chair. Undyne roars with laughter.

 **I thought this was a great way to end it XD**


	12. Chapter 12: Road Trip Part 1

**Road trip time X3**

 **Asriel-Age 11**

 **Frisk-Age 10**

 **Enjoy!**

"Road trip! Road trip!" Frisk yells, giggling. Asriel grins as he follows the human into a huge RV that Undyne and Alphys had bought. Inside are Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, and Toriel, with Asgore at the wheel. Asriel and Frisk sit next to each other, the younger child leaning onto the monster and hugging him tightly.

"Aww!" Alphys exclaims, grinning. Asriel and Frisk both blush deeply, causing Undyne to smirk.

"Is this your new OTP?" The ex Royal Guard asks her girlfriend, teasing the boys more than Alphys. Sans chuckles as Toriel sends him a pun by text. He replies with a joke about snow while Papyrus rolls his eyes at the pair. Alphys slowly nods, looking almost ashamed of herself. "Don't worry, it's mine too!"

"YOU TWO SHOULD JUST TALK!" Papyrus says as Asgore starts to drive down the road. "YOU TWO ARE SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER!" Frisk giggles, holding Asriel's paw with one hand and texting Undyne with the other. Papyrus shakes his head. "SEE? NOW YOU'VE GOT FRISK DOING IT!" Sans shrugs and keeps texting. Papyrus gives up and sighs. After a few minutes, Asgore speaks up.

"Perhaps we could all try playing a game! What do you think, Tori?" His ex wife sends him a death glare, then registers what he said and softens her expression. She simply nods and turns off her phone. Everyone else does the same.

"Wait, where are we even going?" Frisk suddenly asks. There's silence for a few seconds before Asriel bursts out laughing. The others grin. Frisk blushes and shrugs.

"I told you twice! We're going to that natural park outside of town, remember? We're gonna camp there in this thing tonight!" Asriel replies, still giggling. Frisk giggles too, then looks around.

"Are there enough places for everyone to sleep?" He asks. There's one bed, a pair of bunk beds, and a pullout couch. There's eight of them. Toriel smiles.

"I've already got that covered! People will have to share beds!" She pulls a piece of paper from her pocket. It's a rough sketch of the beds layout. "Sans and I will take the regular bed, Asgore and Papyrus can have the couch. Undyne and Alphys will get the bottom bunk, and the children will share the top. If your choices don't work out or you just want someone else, we will work that out later." Everyone nods, but there isn't a single sound of protest. Although Frisk can tell that Asgore has an objection, he doesn't blame the monster for fearing Toriel's wrath.

"so how long will this take?" Sans asks, looking at Alphys. She smiles.

"About 192.50 minutes." She replies. When everyone stares at her, she sighs and elaborates. "About three hours and ten minutes." Asriel, Undyne, and Papyrus all groan loudly. Frisk just giggles while Sans' grin grows bigger.

"it ain't that bad." He says. "it's not like we're walking there." This does nothing to stop the expressions on the three's faces, all of them reading 'bored as heck'. Frisk grins at Asriel and pokes his nose. The monster bleats and covers his mouth, blushing deeply.

"I booped your snootle~!" Frisk giggles while Toriel and Alphys 'aww' at them. Undyne and Papyrus just laugh. Asgore seems too distracted to notice. "Hey, what game do you guys wanna play?" Everyone looks lost in thought before Undyne finally smirks daringly.

"Truth or Dare." She says with finality. Giggling, Asriel and Frisk agree. Everyone else does a bit reluctantly. "I'll go first. Hmm...Papyrus, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Papyrus instantly replies. But his usual confident smile becomes slightly nervous when Undyne sneers evilly.

"I dare you to say that you're in love with Mettaton!" She commands. Papyrus's cheeks turn bright blue, and he shifts uncomfortably.

"I...I'M IN LOVE...WITH METTATON..." He concedes. Everyone laughs while his blush deepens. Then he quickly recovers. "SANS, TRUTH OR DARE?" His brother seems to carefully think out his response before choosing.

"...truth." Papyrus looks disappointed, then grins excitedly.

"ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH TORIEL?" Now it's his brother's turn to blush as all eyes are on him. Even Asgore is staring every few seconds through the rearview mirror. Once again, Sans' response is slow and well thought out.

"...i think so, yeah." His blush deepens as Toriel becomes just as flustered as he is. Asgore looks a little sad. "frisk, truth or dare?" The human responds almost immediately.

"Dare!"

"i dare you to kiss asriel."

"HUH?!"

...

Luckily, Undyne suggested a different game at that moment. Now they're playing Guess Who. It's Frisk's turn. He frowns.

"So I just describe who I'm thinking about?" He asks. Alphys nods.

"But nothing obvious. Like fur or scale color? That's way too obvious." She replies. The human nods.

"...they made mistakes in life, but were forgiven." He says. Immediately, everyone looks at Alphys. Frisk shakes his head. Now everyone looks confused. Asriel, however, looks at the floor. Sans notices and frowns, but says nothing. When everyone gives up, Frisk shakes his head and sits down.

...

When everyone got hungry, Asgore luckily spotted a restaurant before Papyrus and Undyne could go crazy over cooking something on the small stove. After ordering and eating, they set off again. And then Alphys decided to mention that she thought the anime _Another_ is better than _Future Diary._ Everyone's inner otakus kick in except for Asgore, Sans, and Papyrus, who watch with amused expressions. Finally, after almost twenty minutes straight of arguing, Asgore stops at the border of the natural park. Everyone stops bickering and looks out the windows in fascination. Asgore chuckles and slowly drives to an empty clearing. Everyone agrees that it's suitable.

...

A few minutes after sunset, everyone begins to get ready for bed. There are now a couple of complaints as to who sleeps next to who. Asriel decides that he wants to share a bed with Asgore (who seems really happy with that decision), and Frisk wants to share a bed with Sans (Toriel seems a bit put out while Sans looks uncomfortable). But with no more complaints, Toriel and Papyrus end up bedding together.

 **End of Part One X3**


	13. Chapter 13: Road Trip Part 2

**And here's part two X3**

 **Enjoy~!**

Just before they go to bed, Asriel and Frisk sit down on the driver and passenger seats of the RV. Asriel reaches over and runs his paw through Frisk's thick hair.

"Are you ever gonna cut this?" He asks quietly, smiling. "And I mean cut it short. You've never cut it shorter than this length." Frisk just grins and shrugs.

"I like it this way." He replies. Then he closes his eyes and sighs. "I'm glad you finally wanna spend time with your dad." Asriel smiles and looks back at Asgore's sleeping form on the couch. He grins slightly.

"Yeah...he and I haven't really been able to talk much lately..." He says. Then he looks over at Frisk and frowns. "So why do you wanna sleep next to Sans?" Frisk looks at him, then smiles sweetly.

"If I can't share a bed with my brother, then why not the next best thing?" He replies. "Sans is a good friend of mine, after all." Asriel nods slowly, then yawns and rubs his eyes.

"Goodnight, Frisk..." He mutters, standing up. Before he goes to the couch, he kisses his brother on the cheek. Frisk blushes slightly and smiles, then gets up too and climbs onto his bed.

...

Asriel crawls under the blanket on the pullout couch and curls up. He looks up at his father and smiles. The former king is sleeping peacefully, a gentle smile on his face. His blonde beard has grown a bit in the last year or two, and Asriel grins as he remembers how he used to tug on the ends when he was younger. He suppresses a giggle and shifts, closing his eyes.

"...beautiful night, isn't it, son...?" Asgore suddenly asks quietly. Asriel opens his eyes and smiles, nodding silently. "I'm...I'm glad that you asked to sleep next to me..." His father rolls onto his back and looks up at the ceiling of the RV. "I remember when you would climb into your mother and I's bed when you had nightmares..." Asriel blushes a little at the memory, but nods again. Asgore sighs. "What I wouldn't give to earn your mother's love again...but I know it won't happen. She loved me as much as I love her once upon a time, but..." He frowns and looks at his son. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about this with you..." Asriels hakes his head.

"It's alright, Dad..." He whispers, shifting a little closer. "I know you miss her..." Then he presses against his father and closes his eyes. Asgore smiles, his heart and SOUL swelling with happiness as he hugs his son for the first time in years. "I love you, Dad..."

"I love you too, son..." The former king of monsters kisses his child's forehead and closes his eyes. He may not have his wife anymore, but he has his son. And now that he no longer rules the monster's, he can make up for all of the time they lost.

...

Frisk smiles as he sees Sans staring up at the ceiling. His arms are folded behind his head, and he's smiling as always. Frisk grins and does the same, even copying the skeleton's pose. Sans notices and chuckles quietly.

"you're a funny kid, ya know that?" He asks, turning onto his side. Frisk does the same and shrugs.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't get along with you so well." He replies. Sans grins.

"point taken, kid." Then his smile fades as much as it can. "we didn't always get along, though." Frisk frowns as the skeleton continues. "you RESET a lot, didn't you? trying new things, new choices, each time. and not all of them were the right choices. in fact, few of them were." His left eye begins to glow blue. "you killed my brother _twice,_ all in the name of playing with the timelines like it's all a game." Frisk is avoiding eye contact completely now, his shoulders shaking as he silently begins to cry. "...and yet, i still can't help but care about you..." Frisk pauses, wiping his eyes as he looks back at Sans. The skeleton is looking at him and smiling brightly, his eyes normal now.

"For what it's worth..." Frisk mutters, sniffling. "I hated myself for it. I still kinda do..." Sans shakes his head.

"you shouldn't. you RESET just before it was too late. i'm proud of ya for that, kid." He replies. Frisk smiles shakily and hugs Sans tightly, his tears coming back anew and staining the blue fabric of the skeleton's sweater. Sans shifts uncomfortably, but gives in and hugs Frisk back.

"I love all of my friends, Sans..." Frisk whispers. "But I'll always love you the most..." Sans smiles slightly.

"except for asriel." He replies. Frisk smiles and slowly nods. But he's surprised at what Sans says next. 'i love ya too, buddy." He gently pulls out of the hug and turns away. "now get some sleep. we've got a big day ahead of us." Frisk nods and smiles, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep.

...

The next day is a blast for everyone. Undyne and Alphys went swimming, Toriel made barbecue with Papyrus and Sans, Asriel learned how to make a fire without Magic by Frisk (and also that you can't touch it), and Asgore planted several flower seeds in the clearing where the RV was parked. Eventually, everyone pitched in with this. The entire way home there is excited chatter and friendly games.

As Frisk looks around at everyone after Sans tells a funny joke, he realizes what everyone means to him.

Asriel, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus...they aren't his friends.

They're his family.

And he's absolutely sure that he got his perfect Happy Ending.

 **I love the way I ended this X3**

 **Anyway, I have a plan for an actual Undertale story! It may not come out very soon, and it will be VERY AU, but I wanted to let you guys know!**

 **I'll see you all next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Update

**Hey everyone! I just have some announcements to make!**

 **1: Thank you all so much for your kind reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm so happy that people are enjoying this!**

 **2: If you guys wanna see a particular scenario or pairing, feel free to ask and I'll do my best to make it!**

 **3: I released the story I told you guys about a lot earlier than I expected, but my friend encouraged it XD It's called "Don't Disappear". Read it and please follow, favorite, and review if you want!**

 **That's all for now! I'll see you all later!**


	15. Chapter 15: Where Do Babies Come From?

**Well, this will be interesting.**

 **10/10 idea, 6000Halos XD**

 **Enjoy, everybody!**

 **Asriel-Age 8**

 **Chara-Age 8**

The four members of the royal family, the Dreemurrs, are walking through the capital towards a market. Toriel is holding their adopted daughter Chara by the hand while Asgore has their biological son Asriel on his shoulders. As a female monster walks by with a stroller, Chara suddenly seems to think of something. She looks at Toriel.

"Mommy?" She asks, catching the whole family's attention.

"Yes, my child?" Toriel asks, picking her up. "Do you need something?" Chara shakes her head.

"No, but I wanna ask you something." Then, without any attempt to be quiet or look embarrassed, she pops the question. "Where do babies come from?" A monster that's drinking tea a few feet away chokes on his drink and spews it out. A few mothers look sympathetically pained, as they had gone through similar struggles before. Toriel's face flushes while Asgore's eyes look ready to pop out of his head. Asriel just looks curious. He looks down at his father.

"Where _do_ babies come from, Papa?" He asks curiously. Their parents look absolutely mortified.

"We're going home." Toriel says quickly. Asgore nods in agreement and quickly walks back to the castle with his wife close behind.

...

"Why won't they tell us anything?" Asriel asks as he lays down in his bed. Across the room, Chara shrugs.

"I dunno. But maybe we can ask someone else tomorrow, after school?" She suggests. Asriel nods in agreement.

...

"Dogamy! Dogaressa!" Asriel calls as he and his sister run over to the Royal Guards. They turn towards the noise and smile.

"Hello, Prince Dreemurr!"

"(Hello, Princess Dreemurr!)" They exclaim. "(What do you need?)"

"We wanna know..." Chara says, panting from the run. "Where do babies come from?" Both dogs freeze. Then, before either of the siblings can continue, they run off at twice their normal speed.

"What did we say?" Chara asks. Her brother shrugs.

...

"Mr. Gaster!" Asriel yells as he runs into the lab with Chara. The Royal Scientist looks at them and smiles.

"Hello, children!" He replies, carefully pouring a green liquid into a purple vial. "How may I help you?"

"Can you tell us where babies come from?" Asriel asks. Gaster's eyes widen and he drops the vial containing the green liquid. The rest pours into the purple liquid and-

 _Voom!_

With a flash of light, Gaster's face is blackened by smoke. Without a word, the scientist _sprints_ into his study and locks the door behind him.

"...well, that happened." Chara says slowly. Asriel nods.

...

"Undyne! Undyne!" Chara shouts as she runs into the Royal Guard training room. The teenage girl looks at them and grins.

"Cool your heels, kid! You guys are kicking up dust!" She laughs. The two siblings look behind them at the cloud of dirt they'd created.

"Sorry, but we wanna know something and nobody else will tell us!" Asriel says. Undyne hums, then shrugs.

"I can't guarantee I'll know it if it's an intellectual thing, but go ahead! What is it?" She asks.

"Where do babies come from?" They ask her simultaneously. For several seconds, the hotheaded girl doesn't speak or even move. Then she finally sighs and gestures to a bench.

"Come on, I'll tell you." She says quietly. The kids excitedly sit down on either side of the bench. Undyne sits in the middle and picks up a stick fromt he ground. She carefully draws two hearts in the dirt. "You know what those are, right?" She asks. They nod.

"Those are SOULs!" Chara answers. "Papa says they're 'the cullination of your being'!" Undyne suppresses a grin.

"That's _culmination._ But you've got the idea. Anyway..." She draws the outline of Toriel around one SOUL, and Asgore around the other. "When two monsters fall in love, like the Queen and King, their SOULs combine. They both split apart, and then share a half with the SOUL of their loved one." She explains, mixing truth with lies to satisfy the kids and still retain their innocence.

"Wow..." Asriel mutters. Undyne nods. Then she draws another, bigger SOUL between the drawings.

"When their souls combine in this way, it creates a magic so powerful that it can create an entirely new monster." Undyne says, drawing Asriel into the dirt under the large SOUL. "The parents' SOUL powers pour into the child's...so that they age as their child does." She smiles. "What makes this so amazing...is that the parents love each other, and their child, so much...that they're willing to trade immortality for the most wonderful time of their lives." She smiles at the two. "Raising children." Chara and Asriel look absolutely amazed at this. They forget all about wondering why their parents were embarrassed by this, forget that even the Royal Scientist seemed uncomfortable explaining it.

"Thanks Undyne!" Chara exclaims, grinning. She grabs Asriel's hand, and the two run off. Undyne stands and smiles, looking down at the drawing.

"No problem, punks." She mutters.

 **I love how I ended this X3**

 **I hope you guys did too!**


	16. Chapter 16: Support

**Hey guys!**

 **This idea was in part created by my school friend. She is amazing at keeping me motivated and feeding me little snippets for ideas X3**

 **And now, enjoy~!**

Frisk wakes up for the third time that night, shivering. The memories of his fight with Sans echo in his mind over and over again. It still hurts him when he remembers all of the things that Sans had said to him...had accused him of...he sniffles and looks over at Asriel's bed. The monster is fast asleep, snoring softly. Frisk smiles shakily and slowly gets out of bed. He walks downstairs quietly and sighs.

"I need some air..." He mutters, walking towards the front door.

"there's air _everywhere_ , buddy." Sans says from behind him. Frisk turns around and smiles at the skeleton. But he wonders if it's obvious that it's slightly strained. He doesn't know if he's imagining the tense feeling he gets whenever he's alone with Sans, but nonetheless he half expects to see his SOUL turn blue and the skeleton to begin throwing him around like a rag doll. This hasn't happened, but it doesn't help his nerves at all. "where are you headed out so late?" Frisk frowns as he hears a hint of apprehension in the skeleton's deep voice.

"I keep having nightmares. I was just gonna sit down on the porch and-"

"how about i stay out there with you?" Sans offers. Frisk furrows his eyebrows. What's with Sans tonight? He very rarely does something if he doesn't have to do it. Sans scratches the back of his head. "if your goal is to stay awake, having somebody else there is better." Frisk nods slowly and walks outside onto the porch. Crickets are chirping quietly, and a stream behind the house is running softly. It's a relaxing atmosphere, but Frisk feels the constant tension once again and vaguely wonders if Chara's knife could cut it. Figuratively, of course.

"...I'm glad she picked a more isolated home..." Frisk mutters as he sits down on the steps. Sans nods in agreement, then looks at the human. Frisk doesn't look back, but he can feel the skeleton's gaze boring into him.

"...why're you always avoiding me?" Sans asks quietly. Frisk looks at him in surprise. Sans is still grinning like always, but he also looks a little worried. "no matter where we go, you don't seem to wanna be around me for longer than necessary." Frisk just looks away and shrugs.

"I don't wanna bother you." He replies. Sans makes a noise similar to a scoff.

"you'd bother the worst person in the entire world if it meant becoming their friend." Frisk shrugs and sighs. "...what're the nightmares about?"

"Just...memories..." The human replies, hoping that Sans will get the hint. But if the skeleton has, he doesn't show it.

"memories of what?" He asks. Frisk sighs and looks at his brown sneakers for several seconds before responding.

"Our fight..." He mutters. Sans seems a little shocked.

"am i that terrifying?" He asks. Frisk can't stop himself from grinning as he answers.

"Yeah, but that's only part of the reason." He pauses and bites his lip, then continues. "It's just some of the things that you said..." Sans shakes his head, but offers no words or gestures of comfort. The silence just hangs in the air. Frisk finally stands up. "I'm going back to bed. Goodnight." But when he turns, his eyes widen as his SOUL appears in front of him, trapped in a box. At the same moment, a similar box appears around him. He spins to look at Sans, but the skeleton doesn't look angry.

"you're one stubborn kid." Sans mutters as he places his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. "this is so you'll listen to me." He pauses. "kid, don't take what i said to heart. if i'm being honest, i did mean what i said, but...i really just wanted to lower your Determination. i wanted you to give up trying to continue with what you were doing." He smiles happily, winking. "and it worked, right? you RESET, didn't you?" Frisk nods, looking down. The box disappears, and so does Frisk's SOUL as it goes back into his heart. Then, before he can stop himself, he leaps at Sans and hugs him tightly, burying his face into the skeleton's shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." He whispers. "You were right about everything...and even if nobody else remembers, I still can't take it back...I wish I could forget, too..." Tears silently spill from his eyes and soak into Sans' jacket. The skeleton sighs and hugs back.

"don't worry about it, buddy." He mutters. "i forgive you. we'll all be here to support you, but if you need to talk about what you did before..." He grins. "just come and find me, alright?" Frisk nods and sniffles, pulling out of the hug and wiping his eyes. Then Undyne opens the door and walks out, looking a little irritated.

"Hey!" She whisper-yells. "You two should be in bed! Frisk, you've got school tomorrow! And you!" She points at Sans. "You need to find an actual job tomorrow. If you're gonna be living here, you need to pitch in like the rest of us!" Sans winks at her.

"you've _cod_ it, _bass._ " He replies, grinning cheekily. Frisk bursts into a fit of giggles while Undyne flips the skeleton off.

"Just get to bed, both of you!" She turns and walks back inside. Sans winks at Frisk.

"goodnight, buddy." He says, ruffling the human's hair. "sweet dreams." Frisk smiles and follows him inside.

"Thanks..."

 **I loved this X3**


	17. Chapter 17: I Promise

**This is a comic that I found on YouTube. Think of the message in it as a sort of PSA (Public Service Announcement). Based in the Floweypot AU.**

 **Enjoy!**

Frisk sits down on the edge of the sidewalk in front of the school. He smiles and waves at Monster Kid as he passes by and goes home with his parents. Asriel looks around, then frowns at Frisk.

"Why're you just sitting here?" He asks. "Papyrus is never late to pick us up." Frisk shakes his head.

"Mom's still sick, so he's agreed to stay home to help her with the others." Asriel sighs exasperatedly.

"Then who's picking us up? Dad?" Frisk shakes his head again.

"Sans is gonna pick us up today." He replies. Asriel grimaces and scoffs.

"That lazy _ass_ has been assigned to pick us up from school?" He asks. Frisk sends him a small frown, evaporating the flower's anger. Mostly, anyway. "Well...I guess better him than Mom making herself do it..." Frisk smiles and sighs, closing his eyes as the late afternoon sun warms them both.

"Do you need me to find some water for you?" The human asks, sounding concerned. Asriel rolls his eyes, but he looks more amused than annoyed.

"Not you too. Dad already waters me three times a day." Frisk giggles and looks at the road for any sign of the skeleton.

-20 Minutes Later-

Asriel sighs and looks at Frisk, who's watching some ants crawl along the road.

"Frisk, come on. I don't think he's coming. Let's just walk home."

"..." The human pretends not to hear and taps a small stick on the road.

"Stop being an idiot!" Asriel hisses. "Smiley Trashbag isn't coming! We could've been home by now!" Frisk shakes his head stubbornly.

"We have to wait for whoever's picking us up. That's Mom's rule. He'll be here soon, I know it." Asriel sighs again and closes his eyes before watching the ants as well.

"Fine..." He mumbles.

-50 Minutes Later-

Frisk shivers and pulls his arms against his chest as a gust of wind hits him. Asriel tucks further into his friend's backpack. Frisk sniffles from the cold and looks down the road, the moon beginning to rise.

"Come on..." He mutters. "Where is he...?" He looks behind him with a happy grin when he hears footsteps behind him...only for it to fade as he sees a tall man wearing blue pants, a black jacket, and a black hat. From the way he's looking at Frisk, a shadow's covering the top half of his face.

"Hey kid...you look lost..." He smiles creepily. "Want me to take you home?" Asriel raises as high up as he can from Frisk's backpack and glares chillingly.

" _Get lost, sicko!_ " He growls. The human just grins and chuckles, but it sounds more angry than amused.

"That's a rude pet you've got there." He says quietly before he grabs Frisk and lifts him up by his shirt.

"Let go of me...!" Frisk yelps as he tries to kick the man, who just widens his grin.

 _ZAP!_

A blue beam passes Frisk, narrowly missing him as the man is knocked dozens of feet away, his grip on Frisk releasing. Frisk hits the ground, then slowly stands up.

"Are you okay?" Asriel whispers. Frisk nods and turns around to see Sans standing just a few feet away, one of his eyes black and the other bright blue and flaming.

" _ **hands off my kid.**_ " He growls. Then he looks at Frisk, and his eyes return to normal. "kid...i..." Frisk starts to cry, tears streaming down his face as he runs to the skeleton and hugs him tightly.

"SANS!" He sobs, clinging onto his friend like a lifeline as he cries his heart out. Asriel doesn't cry, but he looks just as upset. Sans hugs the human back just as tightly, tears appearing in the corners of his eye sockets.

"i'm so sorry kid...it'll never happen again..." He hugs Frisk as tightly as he can and whispers into his ear. "i promise..."

 **'Take care of yourself, kid. Cause someone really cares about you.' -Sans.**

 **Be careful out there everyone. And remember, no matter how sad or alone you feel...**

 **There will always be someone out there who loves you.**


	18. Chapter 18: Guilt

**Okay, I think I've worked out a system. on a day that I don't update Don't Disappear, I'll update this X3**

 **This is based on a great video on youtube I saw that I'm basing this off of. It's called Monsters We Have Become (Undertale) It's awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Guilty?" Frisk asks, tilting his head in what he hopes to be a confused expression. "What about?" The psychiatrist that Toriel had gotten for him (Asriel seems to have gotten over his guilt complex) crosses her legs and folds her arms.

"I wish I could help you more than I am, Frisk. I really do." She shakes her head. "But I can't unless you help me. As I and a good friend of mine that specializes in psychological problems understand, you're suffering from an extremely large amount of guilt. But the question is..." She arches a brow. "Why does your friend Sans appear to be the trigger?" Not expecting this, Frisk's eyes widen. She smiles. "I know what I'm doing here, Frisk. Now just tell me what's bothering you so much."

"I can't explain it in a way that won't sound crazy..." He replies quietly. The psychologist grins.

"If it's any consolation, I never thought I'd be telling a kid that his guilt is involved with a skeleton wearing slippers." She replies. Frisk can't hold back a giggle before biting his lip.

"Well, to make a really long explanation short...I did a lot of bad things...things that I regret...that only Sans knows about..." He tells her. She hums, then smiles.

"And you haven't told anyone else about these things?" Frisk shakes his head. "Care to tell me why?" His response surprises her.

"Because one friend hating me is too much for me to bear already."

...

Sans sighs and crosses his arms and taps his sneakered (Toriel made him stop walking around in his slippers) foot against the ground as he waits for Frisk to leave the psychologist. _poor kid. he's gotta deal with a therapist while i get to be my own._ His grin becomes slightly grim as he rests his head on the wall of the building. _may as well give myself an appointment..._

...

 _"...well, that happened..." Sans muttered as he looked down at the bleeding slash across his torso. Then, even as blood began to trickle from his mouth, he winked at Frisk and shrugged. "welp. i'm going to grillby's." He slowly limped towards the exit, looking up as he saw his brother standing in front of him. "papyrus, you want anything...?" Then he collapsed against the wall. Just before he closed his eyes for the last time, he saw tears streaming down Frisk's face._

 _He woke up in his house. The kid had RESET again._

...

Sans slowly shakes his head and sighs.

"damn it..." He mutters, closing his eyes as he scratches his head involuntarily.

...

"What makes you think that Sans hates you?" The psychologist smiles. "He seems to like everyone!"

"He's a mask. A mask with too much behind it for anyone to take. He needs to be in here more than I do. But he's a master at hiding his emotions. He knew about this thing that I had been doing even when he shouldn't have. I...I think he knew even when _I_ didn't know that I was doing it." At her confused expression, he shakes his head again. "Like I said, it's hard to explain..."

"How old are you now, Frisk?"

"...I'm eleven..."

"How long ago did you and your brother Asriel break the barrier?"

"I was eight, Azzy was nine."

"And your mother only a few days ago decided to bring you here? Why do you think that is?"

"I suppressed it all. I would just pretend that everything was just peachy, that it was all perfect." He cracks a shaky smile. "How would they know that up until about two weeks into breaking the barrier that I knew what they were gonna say before even _they_ knew they were gonna say it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Forget it. I thought that I could be like Sans. Just a mask. But...it's a lot harder than I always thought. The nightmares started first, so I'd stop sleeping. Then I'd hallucinate, so I started taking sleeping aids. Then even they stopped working. So instead I started expressing how I felt...more physically..." He instinctively tugs down the sleeves of his sweater when his psychologist's gaze directs to his arms. "Then Mom found out about them...so..."

"Frisk, your problem is that you don't know how to get over this. Sans is a trigger for your guilt...so why not just apologize?"

"I can't. We're not even friends." He looks down. "We haven't been friends for a _long_ time..."

"Then become his friend again, Frisk. It'll take time, a lot of it. And it might even cause some tension between the two for you, but that'll be a far cry from how bad your guilt will get if you let things go on this way."

"What do you want me to do?!" Frisk asks, fighting back yelling. His psychologist smiles gently.

"Take it one day at a time. Do you think that you can do that?" Frisk stares at her for several minutes before slowly nodding.

...

Sans frowns and shakes his head, plastering on the same smile as always as Frisk walks out.

"hey kid." He says casually. Then he notices Frisk's red rimmed eyes. Sans looks into the kid's blue eyes for several minutes.

"...Sans...?" Frisk whispers, his voice shaky as tears begin to spill out again. It's something in the kid's voice that makes Sans' normally perfect mask fall off. He opens his arms and smiles, but it's wavering.

"come here, buddy..." He replies. Frisk immediately hugs him tightly, sobbing as he grips the skeleton's jacket. Sans hugs him back, tears spilling out of his eye sockets and onto Frisk's head.

"I'm sorry, Sans..." Frisk whimpers, his entire body shaking. "I'm so sorry..."

"i know, kiddo...i'm sorry too..."

"...are we still friends...?" Sans almost laughs at the question before he gives one of the first genuine smiles he's given for almost three years.

"we always were, frisk..."

 **My God, the feels ;-;**

 **Goodnight everybody!**


	19. Chapter 19: But I'll Give Up For You

**Oh my God, it has been far too long since I updated this or Don't Disappear. I guess I've just hit a huge block. Sorry guys ;-;**

 **But here's something that I came up with and hopefully there will be more to come!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Note: Frisk hasn't done the Pacifist Route yet. He just finished a Neutral Route where he spared everyone except for Papyrus. He also never finished Genocide, as he fell for Sans' guilt trip and RESET.**

"if she knew that her letting you leave...meant you going on to kill my brother...? ...don't come back. you're not welcome." Frisk feels numb as he listens to the message on his phone. How had Flowey been able to _stand_ doing this to people? Because he was soulless? _No._ He thinks to himself as he stares at the phone. _You may as well have no soul at this point, either, with all of the damage you've caused._ Frisk winces, then looks up from the cell phone. In front of him are two words floating, with only him able to see them.

Continue, Reset.

He stares at them for several seconds. Then he reaches out and touches the word Reset. _But...just one more experiment...won't hurt..._

...

This time, he's giving the monsters a fair chance. He'll attack them with only the stick, no other weapons except for the Dagger. He'll attack a time or two. if they still don't want to stop fighting, then they die. He winces inwardly as he plans out this experiment on the flower bed. It sickens him that he can think about killing so easily now. Anyway, back to his plan. He WON'T kill anybody else, but he also won't befriend Papyrus. And, therefore, he won't befriend Undyne. Frisk tilts his head, continuing for a few minutes to fully think out his plan. Then, his thoughts place themselves on Sans. A sharp pang of guilt runs through Frisk. _...and I won't interact with Sans at all._ Why had he said something so stupid in the Judgement Hall?!

/flashback/

"if by chance, you have some kind of special power...isn't it your responsibility to do the right thing...?" Sans asks him. Frisk, shaking slightly, opens his mouth to say yes. But his own voice betrays him.

"No, it's not." Is what comes out instead. The sentence sounds so _awful,_ like he's a spoiled brat who refuses to take responsibility for anything. Something in Sans' expression shifts, but Frisk can't make out what it is exactly from the shadows cast over the skeleton's face.

"...alright, that's just your point of view. I won't judge you for it." Sans' glowing pinprick pupils disappear. " _you dirty brother killer._ " He hisses, vanishing.

/present/

Can Sans even remember what Frisk says in past timelines? The child doesn't want to find out, but readily assumes that he does. And, with this thought in mind, he walks down the passageway to where he knows Toriel will find him.

...

He goes through every puzzle. He even let himself get shocked once or twice in the invisible maze. But he hasn't even spoken to Sans. He didn't stop to look at Sans' puzzle (in hindsight, this may have miffed the skeleton slightly). He hasn't spoken a word to the skeleton. And he knows what will come next. In one of his other experiments, he learned that sparing Papyrus will mean an invite to Grillby's from Sans. And, later, a dinner with him. But Frisk has no plans to even stop to speak with the skeleton, much less go out to the restaurant or resort with him. Frisk saves next to the Echo Flower and Sans' sentry post in Waterfall. Without even giving the skeleton a glance, he walks further into waterfall.

"hey, kid. am i that scary to you?" Sans asks, his grin a bit smaller than usual. "i gotta admit, i'm feelin' really _bonely_ without somebody to hang out with." Frisk doesn't reply, but he doesn't keep walking either. _Does he not remember...? Or is he taunting me...?_ "ya know, i was thinking about heading over to grillby's. wanna come with?" Frisk turns to face the skeleton, but his gaze is fixed squarely on the desk of the sentry station. He's silent for several seconds.

"...I'm busy right now..." He whispers, just loud enough for the skeleton to hear. Sans' smile doesn't fade even slightly. He just shrugs.

"okay, i understand. catch ya later." Frisk nods and turns, not able to get out of there fast enough for his liking. Although Sans had been nonchalant about Frisk's answer, the child can feel the skeleton's gaze boring into him. It feels even worse than when he kept feeling his sins crawling on his back. Much, much worse.

...

"It's just past MTT Resort!" Alphys exclaims before hanging up. Frisk takes a deep breath and walks towards it, stopping to speak with RG01, RG02, and the ice cream salesman. Although he walks slowly to the resort, where he can already see Sans waiting, it seems to come up rapidly. What actually takes a few minutes goes by in what feels like seconds as Frisk walks by Sans, meaning to pass him.

"hey there, buddo." The skeleton greets with an even smaller amile than before. "i was just about to grab some dinner. care to join me?" Frisk opens his mouth to decline the offer, but his eyes meet Sans'...and the words don't come. They stick in his throat as he gazes into the eyes of the person he's indirectly tortured, over and over. Without warning, Frisk's eyes fill with tears. Sans seems caught off guard, but Frisk is running into the resort before the skeleton can ask what's wrong. _I don't want t hear him act concerned. I don't deserve even false friendship! From anyone here!_ He doesn't stop to buy items from Burgerpants. He doesn't buy a room. He charges through the lobby to the exit.

...

Frisk wipes his eyes as he walks into the Judgement Hall. The story of what happened to Asriel hits him to the core, even after all the times he's heard it in past experiments with the timelines. After touching a SAVE point, Frisk walks down the hall. Sure enough, Sans appears in the same place he always has. Frisk looks at the skeleton's jacket, not daring to meet his eyes. He waits for the speech about what happens next. But it never comes. Minutes tick by.

"...look at me, kid. look me in the eyes." Sans says quietly. Frisk slowly shakes his head, lowering his gaze even further. His eyes are now on the fuzzy pink slippers Sans always wears. "...why? you've been avoiding me all this time. and then you looked at me by the resort...and..." Sans sighs. "what's wrong?" Frisk makes the mistake of looking up and meeting the skeleton's eyes. And within a moment, it all comes pouring out. How he'd RESET after first killing Asgore despite not hurting anyone, how he began abusing the power of RESETs, and how he'd emotionally tortured Sans multiple times simply for a reaction. Tears spill from Frisk's eyes like water from a dam as he covers his face with his hands.

"I'm so sorry...! I want to be your friend...so badly...! That's why I fell for your trick when I tried to kill you...that's why I RESET...but I kept putting you through hell anyway! I wanna be friends with everyone, but after what I've done...can you look me in the eyes and tell me I _deserve_ to be cared about?! Toriel, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton! Would they be able to even look at me if they knew everything I put them through?!" Frisk looks up, meeting the skeleton's blank gaze. "I may not have any LOVE now, but if it all stayed with me...it'd be in the hundreds already!" His fists clench while his body trembles. "Tell me, Sans...DO I DESERVE FOR ANYONE TO CARE ABOUT ME?!" Sans is silent. The hall is filled with the sounds of Frisk's heavy sobs. Then his breath hitches as the skeleton hugs him tightly. Immediately, Frisk's sobbing starts anew, his hands gripping the back of Sans' jacket as he hugs back.

"...if you feel so bad about it...why haven't you stopped?" Sans asks quietly. Frisk knows he won't be able to supply a good answer. And he now _wishes_ that Sans will kill him.

"...I can't...it's like I'm addicted to it...to seeing what everyone will do if I make something happen to them..." The human finally whispers. Sans is quiet, but his hug only tightens.

"...RESET, kid...be friends with everyone again. now that you know what it feels like...you'll appreciate everyone's care for you more than you did before...and if you really meant all of this...than you won't RESET afterwards. please..." Frisk is silent for several moments. Then, he finally nods.

"It might be hard, but...I..." Frisk sobs again, the final sentence stopping.

"But what...?" Sans sounds apprehensive. One of Frisk's arms reaches out towards the RESET button behind Sans.

"...but I'll give up for you..." Frisk whispers, pressing the button.

 **Wow. Just...wow. I really enjoyed making this! And it's uploaded at the most UNGODLY of hours =P Oh well!**


	20. Chapter 20: You Cocky Bastard

**Hey. I'm alive, yay! XD**

 **This is based in the Underfell AU. If you don't know what that is, there's a tumblr blog making a comic of it at hii'mtryingtounderfell. tumblr .com without the spaces.** **But to sum this chapter up: Frisk is still the same cute, lovable pacifist. If with a more perky and less stoic personality. But come on, he's 11 in this AU XD But his actual age in this oneshot is 14.**

 **And then there's Asriel. Where the original Asriel is sweet and caring, I've always imagined Underfell Azzy as arrogant and a little rude, but really sweet when he wants to be. This is just about him infuriating our little sunshine child XD**

 **Enjoy!**

Frisk slams the door to his...no, _their_ room closed, then locks it and flops onto his bed with a groan. When somebody knocks on it, he clenches his fists.

"Go away!" He snaps. He hears a deep chuckle and sighs, opening the door. "Sorry Sans..." The skeleton places his hand back into his leather jacket's pocket with a huge grin.

"you're looking great today, boss. but i gotta say, it's weird to see ya so mad." Frisk tilts his head and looks down at his red and black turtle neck, shorts, and boots, then looks at Sans with a quizzical tilt of his head and a light blush. He's never quite gotten used to Sans' unfiltered attitude. Sans winks. When he opens his eye socket, there's a single glowing ruby colored eye. "need me to kick some ass?" Frisk shakes his head and rubs his eyes like he has a migraine.

"No, you don't need to kick anyone's a-" He pauses. "Anyone's butt." Sans grins and rolls his eyes at the kid's censorship. Unlike most teens of Frisk's age, schoolyard language is just about as taboo a subject as you can get to him. "It's just Asriel." Sans raises an eyebrow. Or, at least, it looks like he would be if he weren't a skeleton.

"well, that's easy." Sans replies with a careless shrug and another wink. "i'll just tell his mom. he's practically her bitch." Although Frisk has to hold back a grin, he clears his throat and shakes his head once again.

"I can handle it. It's just...God, he's so _infuriating!_ " Frisk exclaims, sitting back down on his bed. Sans smirks.

"whadda ya expect, boss? he's a dreemurr, infuriating is part of their charm." Frisk shakes his head.

"Mama's too sweet...usually...to be infuriating, and Papa's really...humble, I suppose you could say. But he's sweet too. Asriel, on the other hand..."

"you _have_ taken into account that he's fifteen, right? infuriating comes with the territory."

"But he does it on purpose! And only to me!" Sans raises his nonexistent eyebrow once again.

"he only does what to you?" He sounds as casual as usual, but there's cold steel hidden under his tone. Frisk looks at Sans.

"He keeps flirting with me in the most arrogant ways possible." There's silence for several seconds.

"i thought flirting was your job?" Sans replies. At Frisk's glare (he has a terrifying death stare, which he probably learned from Toriel), Sans raises both hands in a surrendering gesture. "sorry, sorry. have ya tried talking to anybody else about it? nothin' puts a damper on a relationship like kicking the ass of your girlfriend's son, so i can't help ya much." Frisk nods.

"Undyne and Alphys ship us-" Sans snorts and mutters something about weeaboos (a term of endearment in his book). "-Papyrus and Mettaton tried to buy me an outfit for a date with him, Mama started gushing about how cute we'll be together, and Papa just gave me this funny look, then grinned and messed up my hair." Sans shakes his head.

"well...why not just ask him out and see if you like him or not? ya never know until ya try." The skeleton shrugs and ruffles Frisk's hair (making sure it falls into his eyes, which he hates), then leaves. Frisk sighs exasperatedly and fixes his hair, then stands and walks outside. He stands on the porch and watches Asriel. The goat monster is standing with his back to Frisk, his already messy fur being blown around by the wind. He's gotten bigger since he was twelve, and now towers over Frisk by half a foot. Black markings are beginning to show in his fur, and black hair runs down from his head almost over his eyes and at the nape of his neck. If he gets a whole lot bigger, he'll look just like his father. Minus the markings. Frisk bites his lip and walks over, hugging the monster from behind.

"Hi Azzy..." He mumbles. Luckily, the older boy's 'jackass mode' (as Undyne so elegantly put it) seems to be disabled for the moment, as Asriel's reply is with a soft tone instead of the husky drawl it normally is.

"Hey Frisk." Asriel turns and smiles down at him with a sheepish grin and a chuckle. "Sorry about that, couldn't resist." Frisk rolls his eyes, then unconsciously reaches up and brushes Asriel's bangs to the side.

"I, uh...wanted to know..." A blush colors Frisk's cheeks pink. Asriel looks curious. "...would you like to go out...sometime...?" There's silence. Then, much to Frisk's aggravation, Asriel slowly smirks. He opens his mouth to speak, but Frisk clamps a hand over it with a death stare. "You're lucky I'm asking this at all, please don't spoil the moment and just say yes or no." Asriel's laughter is muffled before he nods. Frisk pulls his hand off of Asriel's mouth. "Now what'll it be?"

"Yes. Definitely." Asriel replies. Then before Frisk can speak again, Asriel presses their lips together. Frisk's face explodes in a heavy blush, then he timidly wraps his arms around Asriel's neck. Asriel's tail wags in a blur, and he wraps his own arms around the human's waist. When they finally pull away from each other, both are panting. "...absolutely." Asriel finishes. Frisk blinks, then makes a face.

"You got that from Gravity Falls you uncultured swine." He says snidely. Asriel makes a mental note to limit Frisk's amount of time around Sans before responding with a smirk and a wink.

"But I'm _your_ uncultured swine." Frisk rolls his eyes and rests his head on the monster's chest.

"How about we actually go on a date before we start making claims like that?" He asks. Asriel nods.

"Whatever you want."

-that evening-

"How can you afford this?" Frisk asks suspiciously as he and Asriel sit down at a booth. They're in one of Mettaton's chain restaurants that usually cater to only higher class monsters and humans (i.e, most monsters because of how much gold is worth on the surface), which makes Frisk feel out of place wearing a red hoodie, black jeans, and boots that stop just above his ankles. Doubting that Asriel (who has enough confidence for both of them) feels the same way, Frisk amends that the monster must feel a little strange to be wearing a black sleeveless shirt, a leather jacket (Frisk and Undyne bought it for him last Christmas), ripped up blue jeans, and tennis shoes in such a high class place.

"Mettaton pulled some strings." Asriel replies. At Frisk's eye roll, he frowns. "We can leave if you want. I have no problem with spending money on you." Frisk shakes his head.

"It's not that, it's that literally everyone in our family seems to ship us like FedEx." Asriel nods with a hum. When he speaks, his voice is tinted with sarcasm.

"I wonder why. I mean, we only share a room, hang out together constantly, and are never without each other for long." Frisk gives him one of his famous blank expressions before speaking.

"That's because I split my soul and gave you half of it, which means we can't get further than ten yards from each other." Asriel frowns.

"That's all?" He almost sounds dejected. With a giggle, Frisk pokes the monster's nose. "You know I hate it when you do that." But he's grinning now.

"You know I adore you, Azzy..." Frisk mutters. Asriel's grin widens as a waiter comes by and, after giving them and odd look (that is quickly wiped away with a well executed growl from Asriel), hands them menus and leaves. Frisk looks down. "I feel so weird being in a place like this..."

"You're fourteen Frisk, I'll be damned if I make you wear a tuxedo when you look perfect in your regular outfits." Frisk blinks, not even blushing. He's too surprised.

"You think I look perfect?" He asks. Asriel grins and kisses the human's cheek.

"I think you _are_ perfect." Asriel opens his menu and smirks. "So what looks good to you sweetheart?" Somehow, he manages to take away the sweetness (no pun intended) of the name and injects it with a seductive overtone. Frisk blushes and looks down.

"You cocky bastard..." He mutters...but with a grin.

-later that night-

"I can walk..." Frisk mutters into Asriel's neck, a heavy blush on his face. Asriel's carrying the human on his back with ease, and they've earned a few stares from other people.

"I know, but you are a sunshine child. And I must protect you with my life." Asriel replies only half-jokingly. He really would protect the human with his life. Frisk knows this too, if his tightened grip on the front of Asriel's jacket is any indication. But he doesn't speak. Asriel smiles as he realizes that the human has already fallen asleep. He turns his head and places a kiss on the human's forehead. "I might be a cocky bastard, sweetheart...but I'm _your_ cocky bastard." He chuckles and walks to their house. He places Frisk onto his bed and lies down beside him. Just before he drifts off to sleep, he wraps an arm around the human and smiles. "I love you..."

 **God, I ship these guys too...**

 **Undyne: About damn time. I was ready to kill somebody.**

 **Alphys: No kidding. I was ready to pull out the sauce.**

 **Sans: i'll take some of that.**

 **Toriel: No drinking, Sans.**

 **Sans: ah come on, tori.**

 **Toriel: _I HAVE SPOKEN._**

 **Sans: yes ma'am.**

 **I'll hopefully see you guys soon! ^^**


	21. Chapter 21: That Dumb Camera

**WARNING: AN EVER SO SLIGHT HELPING OF ASRIEL/CHARA INCOMING XD**

 **It takes place over the few years after Chara fell down and began to live with the Dreemurrs. Their ages vary, but I'm kinda too lazy to write the ages down per part XP**

 **Sans: me too, buddo.**

 **Shut up, you don't even write!**

 **This is for my friend, since this is his favorite pairing X3**

Chara blinks as she looks at the camera in Asriel's hands blankly while he films her. There's a few seconds of silence before the human speaks.

"Asriel, bro...what is that thing?" She asks. Asriel giggles, his amber eyes twinkling as he replies.

"It's a camcorder, silly! I found it in Mom and Dad's room!" He exclaims. When Chara raises an eyebrow, he continues. "We can record stuff and make it into tapes to watch later!" Nodding at the explanation, Chara suddenly smiles.

"...you just admitted on tape that you were snooping around in Mom and Dad's room." She tells him.

"...ah, crap..." Asriel mutters, ending the recording while Chara laughs.

...

"Happy Gyftrot Day, Chara!" Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore exclaim over Chara's sleeping form. Chara jolts awake and screams, then grows flustered as everyone laughs.

"What the heck is _Gyftrot Day?_ " She asks grumpily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Then she looks at Asriel, and her expression sours. "And why're you filming this?" Asriel blinks, holding the camcorder.

"...memories...?" He excuses. Chara almost scoffs, but holds it in as Toriel begins to explain what Gyftrot Day is. After a ten minute long speech, Chara bluntly summarizes it. "So we put gifts to each other under a tree to commemorate the kindness a monster showed to Gyftrot?" Toriel pouts.

"When you put it that way, child, it ruins it..." She mutters. Asgore chuckles, then grins down at Chara.

"Everyone's presents are downstairs! Hurry!" He exclaims. Chara sighs, but grins. Then she looks at Asriel.

"Seriously, turn that thing off."

"What? No way!"

...

"Why must you carry that thing around everywhere?" Chara sighs as she picks several wild flowers into a bouquet for their mom. Asriel sits down, filming her look of careful and considerate concentration.

"Picking flowers for Mom fills you with..." He trails off for a moment, then finds the right word and continues. "...determination." Chara gives him an irritated expression, but her eyes are smiling. Not literally, of course. But they carry a kind of twinkle to them when she's happy or amused. She picks up a bright yellow flower with a bloom that reminds Asriel of a small bell and places it behind his ear, then smiles.

"I prefer Buttercups, but you look just as cute with a Daffodil, Asriel." Asriel blushes heavily, then stammers out a thanks and turns off the camera.

...

The two siblings are silently drawing and coloring in their room while Toriel and Asgore make dinner. After a few minutes, Asriel stops to ease the steady cramp in his hand.

"So what're you drawing, Chara?" He asks, smiling. Chara looks back up at him and lifts up her paper after a moment's hesitation. It's a golden flower, drawn extremely well for a child of eleven. Asriel's tail wags, and he grins. "That looks amazing, sis!"

"Thanks!" Chara grins. "It's a Buttercup. My favorite flower!" Then she looks down at Asriel's painting. "Wow...is that you?"

"That's how I wanna look when I get older! I'll have really powerful magic, even better than Dad's, and-" He continues, but Chara spaces out, focusing on her brother's excited face as he explains the character he'd drawn. Her brother may be a bit of a crybaby, but hell if he's not adorable.

...

"Hey, Chara...?" Asriel asks timidly. Chara turns from her book to look at him from her mom's armchair.

"Yeah?" She replies, tapping her booted foot on the floor. Her dad doesn't like that. But he isn't here, so eff that.

"I wanted to know more...um...more about your life on the surface..." Asriel mutters. Then, at his sister's tightened expression, he rushes to elaborate. "I want to know what school's like up there! A-And the food, and..." He looks down. Chara sighs.

"If you MUST know..." She replies dramatically...but with a grin. "School up there is nothing like it is here. Humans have forgotten magic, written it off as mere superstition the moment their powers began to diminish." Chara makes a face. "There is another kind of magic up there, but...it's used to bring about the death or suffering of others. It's rarely practiced, and there's no real proof that it really does anything, but still." She notices that Asriel's (poorly) hiding a horrified expression, so Chara moves on with her point. "As I was saying, we aren't taught things like magical benefits or the essence of SOULs. Mostly, we...well, we're taught things like science and math. Mom teaches us these things too, but in a much more hands on and entertaining way." Asriel nods, taking int he information.

"And what about food?" He asks.

"Well...it spoils. And it passes all the way through your body." She resists grinning at Asriel's disgusted look. "And it does nothing to heal wounds, it just keeps you alive. Other than that, it's the same." Asriel looks confused.

"So, it doesn't heal you...but it keeps you alive? How does that work?" He asks insistently. Chara bites her lip, then goes on to explain what she knows about nutrients and how they sustain the human body. She's always been bookish, so she knows more than the average preteen.

"That sums it up, more or less." Chara finishes. Asriel opens his mouth again, and her expression turns queasy. "PLEASE don't ask how it comes out of the body or where."

...

"Happy birthday, dear Chara." Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel sing around the table as Chara stares down in partial shock at the large cake they'd made for her. A large 14 has been made into the icing, the words HAPPY on the left of it and BIRTHDAY on the right. "Happy birthday to you!" Chara closes her eyes and blows out the candles. Asriel cheers loudly, filming this moment.

"What'd you wish for?" He asks, almost hopping up and down with excitement. Chara turns and gives him a sly smirk.

"You know the rules, Asriel~!" She sings. "It's bad luck to tell someone your wish!" Asriel frowns.

"Aww...!" Then he blushes deeply as Chara kisses his nose.

"But thanks for making the past four years of my life better than I could imagine..." She says sweetly, eyes shining. Asriel smiles and hugs her tightly. She hugs back. "I love you, Asriel."

"I love you too, sis." He tightens his grip on her. "I love you too..."

 **Chara: This is totally gonna ruin my reputation.**

 **You have a reputation?**

 **Chara: *creepy face***

 **._.**


	22. Chapter 22: Bad Boy

**No, the chapter title isn't meant to be sexual XD**

 **So I was thinking...what if Asriel had the personality I imagine him having in Underfell...but all of the other characters, including his parents, have their Undertale personalities?**

 **Also, Frisk and Chara are twins and have no relation to the Dreemurrs other than Toriel being a teacher.**

 **Underfell Asriel/Frisk.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

Rumors were all around the junior high **(or middle, for you less informed readers XD)** school about the principal, Toriel Dreemurr's son Asriel. With long black hair covering his eyes and ending JUST at the nape of his neck at the back, amber eyes, and a growing build similar to his father Asgore's made him an intimidating monster, even as an eight grader. Many of the rumors were true. That he was a delinquent, that he often skipped classes, that he dealt with any punishment his parents gave him, then went right back to his old ways. That Asriel was capable of winning a fight against three other monsters, or even humans, and come out on top without the use of magic. That even other delinquents were afraid of the monster. Without a doubt, Asriel was the worst student, best fighter, and most fearsome monster around.

But all of that changed when Frisk and Chara moved in.

It was Frisk that initiated it. He and Asriel had lockers next to each other, as they were both eighth graders (and Toriel thought Frisk might be a good influence). Most people would've considered that a death sentence, and were surprised when the boy looked up at Asriel with wide, amethyst colored eyes...and grinned sweetly.

"Hi!" He greeted the monster enthusiastically. "I'm Frisk! You must be Asriel, right? Your mom's told my sister and me a lot about you!" Asriel had stared in absolute shock as the boy, almost six inches shorter than he, talked as if they had been best friends all their lives. "I'll see you later, Asriel!" Then the boy turned and _skipped_ away cheerfully. Asriel had stared after the boy before shaking his head and walking outside of the building. He had a fight planned behind the building, after all.

...

Frisk frowned as the teacher didn't even look up when he called Asriel's name. The boy raised his hand, frowning. "Sir, why didn't you check for Asriel? You just kinda skipped over him..." The other students offered Frisk pitying smiles while the teacher explained Asriel's habit of skipping class. The more the teacher spoke, the more upset and angry that Frisk looked. Then he stood up, a golden light appearing in front of him for a split second before disappearing. "I'll go get him." Everyone stared after Frisk in surprise as the kid left.

...

Asriel was leaned against the wall, eyes closed. When he heard footsteps, he opened his eyes with a cocky smirk.

"So you finally-" He turned and stared at Frisk, who was walking towards him with fiery determination in his eyes.

"Why aren't you in class?" He asked. Asriel stared for a moment before laughing. "What's so funny?"

"There's no way in _hell_ that I'm going to class!" He replied. "You're lucky I haven't beaten you down just for suggesting that!" He was shocked into silence when Frisk looked entirely unfazed. He gripped Asriel's wrist. Anger flared in Asriel, his vision tinging red...and then his eyes widened as the smaller kid wrapped his arms around Asriel tightly.

"Please go to class...?" Frisk asked. "Just this once...for me...?" Asriel looked down and was about to push the kid off and retort that he didn't even know Frisk, but he just...couldn't. He looked down at those twinkling lavender eyes...and he couldn't speak, much less move to push Frisk away. Then he found himself nodding. Frisk had smiled and taken Asriel's hand, pulling him into class. The looks of surprise on the other students' faces were silenced by a fierce glare from Asriel. It was just this once. Because Frisk had asked so nicely, Asriel told himself.

...

Asriel woke up, growling, as someone shook him persistently. He rolled over to yell at his parents...only for the words to catch in his throat as his amber orbs met purple ones. Frisk grinned down at him.

"Good morning Azzy!" He exclaimed. "It's our first day of school as Freshmen! You can't be late!" Asriel growled lowly, but got up. This had almost been routine. Asriel juggled keeping his fierce reputation up while Frisk forced him to shape up a bit at school. The only reason Asriel's reputation wasn't brought down entirely was because, for reasons he didn't even know, he was extremely protective of Frisk. Whether he liked (knew) it or not, the boy had wormed his way into the monster's heart just by being his sweet, innocent self. Frisk had been declared off-limits to anyone besides his sister. Anyone who even LOOKED at Frisk the wrong way was dealt with...whether Frisk knew about it or not. And the rumors had miraculously carried into the high school. Despite this, Frisk and Asriel kept their...interesting...dynamic of odd friendship. It was symbiotic, really. Asriel did better in school, Frisk had someone to look after him.

...

Asriel growled at Frisk as the slightly younger boy told him the news.

"Class president?!" He spat the words out as if they were a curse. Frisk blushed wildly as people passed by them, staring as they headed to their own classes.

"I-I was elected...a-and I was too shy to say no, s-so..." He flinched as Asriel snarled at him, blue fire appearing in his hands for a moment before fizzling out.

"You can't be class president!" He insisted. "As it is, you're lucky you haven't ruined my reputation, or I wouldn't hang out with you!" The second the words left his mouth, a feeling Asriel wasn't accustomed to filled him: regret. Frisk's eyes widened, and his face scrunched up a bit as it always did when he was upset.

"...I thought you let me hang out with you because you liked me...?" He asked, almost too quiet to hear.

Asriel wanted to apologize. God help him, he wanted to so badly. But, against his will, angry words continued to pour from his mouth. "LIKE you?! Are you joking?! I can't STAND you! Do you know what people have been saying about us?!"

"Why does that matter...?" Frisk whispered. "Let them think what they want, you and I both know we're just friends..." Asriel barked out a short, harsh laugh.

"Do we? You think I don't notice the way you look at me every day?! You're such an IDIOT!" He yelled. Why couldn't he just stop? It was like a dam had broken, full of all the resentful words he'd kept himself from saying for a whole year. Dear God, how his heart broke when tears began to fall down Frisk's cheeks. He had the urge to hug the younger kid, to tell him that he didn't mean it. Apparently, his vocal chords had other plans. "Go ahead and cry! Go bother someone who gives a damn!" A single, heart-wrenching sob broke out of Frisk before he turned and ran away.

...

Asriel's life afterwards became Hell on Earth.

 **Continued in Part Two**


	23. Chapter 23: Petty Obstinacy

**A scene from a horror game I've been playing a lot lately, but with our favorite UT characters. This scene features Alphys and Undyne as the two main characters in this part of the game.**

 **Warning: Not for the squeamish or feels-sensitive!**

 **Italics = Alphys' Thoughts**

 **Bold Italics = Alphys' Narration**

Alphys stumbles out of the Infirmary, coughing and panting heavily as she doubles over, her entire body shaking. A child's voice whispers into her ear.

"I'm going to kill you..."

Alphys gasps, then turns and dashes down the hallway the best that she can with her sprained ankle. She collapses to her hands and knees in front of a wall, retching noisily. She barely hears the sound of footsteps until Undyne is right next to her.

"Alphys! Oh my God, are you okay?!" She asks urgently.

"Undyne...sorry...for the mess..." She mutters, looking down. Undyne shakes her head.

"Don't apologize for barfing! You poor girl..." A gentle smile graces her features. "Need me to rub your back...?" Alphys shakes her head and slowly stands.

"No...thanks, though." She straightens her posture the best that she can. "Did you find Papyrus?" Undyne shakes her head.

"Nope. It looks like we really are the only people here." She pauses. "The only living people, anyway. This place is just way too quiet...what about you, Alphys? Are you okay to be up and about?"

"While you were gone, I was attacked by this black...apparition!" Alphys exclaims, her eyes darting to the Infirmary door as if she expects that black shadow to fly out.

"Oh my God, are you okay?!" Undyne asks, her eyes wide. Alphys nods.

"Yeah. But we should consider that room off-limits from now on..."

"That's fine, I'm just glad you're okay..." Uneasy silence settles over them. "I guess...we should get going, then! Can you walk?" Alphys nods, looking at her feet.

"But where are we supposed to go? We've already been everywhere we can go in this Godforsaken place. And the only other people we've come across are all dead!" Undyne is silent, looking away. _Dammit, there I go again..._ "It's hopeless! We're finished! And...and I'm so tired..." _I'm acting like a child again…_

"Come on, Alphys, it's not that bad!" Undyne replies with a grin. "Class 2-9ers never say die, right? We're invincible! I have a hairdresser's appointment first thing tomorrow, and I intend to keep it! And in the afternoon, how about you and I get our bikes fixed?" She looks absolutely bubbly with cheer.

"...if we make it back alive, sure..." _This is Undyne! What am I doing?! I just can't seem to hold back…_

"Alphys, are you really tired or something? This isn't like you! Come on, raise that chin! The only thing we have to fear is fear itself!" Silence, for a few seconds.

"...what the hell's got you so chipper?" Alphys asks flatly. Undyne looks at her, surprised.

"I...huh…?" She asks, blinking.

"You just keep smiling and laughing…" Alphys mutters in response. "Tell me…" Her voice begins to rise. "How long is that going to last if it turns out we can never go home again?! Have you given that any thought at all? 'We'll figure something out'?! That's a crock, and you know it!"

 ** _I think I finally cracked under the pressure. This whole situation was just more than my soul could bear. I thought I would be keeping Undyne's spirits up until the bitter end, and yet here I was, berating her. Abusing her. I was like a baby throwing a hissy fit. I was crying out, irrationally, and couldn't stop. Venomous words flowed from my mouth as if someone had turned on a spigot. All I could do was moan, complain, and belittle. I really was behaving like a spoiled little brat…_**

"I'm sure our families...are going to be really worried about us. They're going to search and search...but they'll never find us…" Alphys looks at the floor, tears building in her eyes. "It'll be a terrible burden for them…" Undyne steps closer with a frown.

"You're wrong." She replies quietly. Alphys looks up at her.

"How so?"

"About it being a burden." Undyne's hands are clenched into fists. "When you lose a loved one, you cherish that person's memory. It's never a burden. You just want to...to do everything you can, to make them proud...so you do!" Undyne looks both angry and upset. _What am I doing?! Her parents disappeared when we were kids, I know that! Why am I putting her through this?!_ "That's...how I think the people we leave behind are going to feel." Undyne now has a gentle smile on her face, as if she thinks she's finally gotten through to Alphys. But the girl's angry rant is far from over.

"I don't know how it is for you and your family...but normal people don't work that way!" Alphys yells. "They just DON'T!" Undyne is completely silent. Had anyone else been doing this, they would expect a fight. But Undyne doesn't move. "...sorry." Alphys mutters, turning away. "How about we split up…? We can cover more ground that way...maybe have a better chance at finding a way out of here. Seems the most efficient plan of action, don't you think?"

"...who…" Anger flares in Undyne's eyes. "Who SAYS things like that?!" _This is all my fault…_ "I want to get home as much as you do! Back to my house, and our friends, and everything else! And I sure as HELL don't want Asgore to worry about me!" _I have to apologize…!_ "But most of all...I don't want you, of all people...to speak to me like that…"

"Undyne...I…" The words won't come from ALphys' mouth. It's like they're stuck in her throat. "I'm so...I…"

"I'm sorry too. But it's okay. If that's what you really want, then let's split up." Undyne's face lights up into an obviously forced confident grin, and she walks down the hallway towards the stairs to the lower floor. _What the Hell is wrong with me?! I couldn't even say sorry…!_ With tears flooding her eyes, Alphys turns and walks the opposite way.

 ** _And so...in this nexus of "closed spaces", where people are scattered, imprisoned, and killed...two friends who should've been thankful for the small favor of being trapped together in this unforgiving place...were quickly and easily divided. My petty obstinacy towards Undyne would turn out to be the greatest regret of my life, as the consequences of that heated exchange…_**

 ** _Were far more dire than I ever could've imagined…_**

(Extra)

(Italics = flashbacks)

As soon as Undyne reaches the bottom of the stairs, a sob breaks from her throat as she punches a wall. "Alphys…!" She wipes her eyes furiously and shakes her head. "That jerk…" She notices a paper on the wall that she and Alphys had passed by earlier and looks at it.

'I told everyone...that I'd go with them...so why have I been left behind…? It hurts...it hurts so much…' Undyne closes her eyes, shaking slightly.

" _Asgore! My parents are gone! I can't find them anywhere!" Asgore stared down at a ten year old Undyne as she sobbed heavily in front of him. "Asgore, help me find my parents!" Asgore had hugged her tightly as anguished sobs tore from Undyne's throat._

"...when I'm by myself, I think of the dumbest things…" She turns and walks back upstairs, hoping to at least apologize. But she then sees that it isn't possible. The floor where Alphys had walked away has collapsed, making a gap too big to jump. "...I can't take this place any more...ALPHYS!" She yells. No answer. Ignoring the slight tremor in her hands, she walks back downstairs. "...we might really never get home…" Undyne mutters, as if realizing the possibility for the first time. "Then I guess...before something happens to either one of us...I should tell her how I feel…" After a moment, she laughs dryly. "Or not. There's really no way...it would ever work out. Try as I might...I stand no chance against Sans…" Undyne walks down the hallway, then pauses.

"...Undyne…" A voice calls out quietly. Undyne turns and carefully walks down the hallway towards the voice.

"That's...the first time, huh…?" She says to herself. "The first time...I've ever fought with Alphys like that…"

 **I think this is a good place to stop X3 I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't really ship Sans and Alphys, but it fit better than the other character I had in mind and Alphys, and it IS a ship, so…**


	24. Chapter 24: Bad Boy Part Two

**And, finally, a part two XD ENJOY**

 ***whispers* Possessive Underfell Azzy ahead!**

Actually, to say that his life became Hell would probably be an understatement, in his opinion. But, other than acting worse than ever, nobody else was able to tell. They just chalked it up to Frisk getting tired of him, and letting him run wild. But that didn't hold much water either.

Because Frisk seemed absolutely _miserable._

He was even more quiet than usual. Sure, he was a big handraiser, and he had a high GPA. But other than calling out answers, he wouldn't speak unless spoken to by classmates. And not during class unless allowed. Now, however...

Now he wasn't speaking at _all._ He stopped answering questions or talking to other classmates. His grades dropped, but not dramatically. He was sent to the school counselor, but she couldn't get so much as a head shake from him.

* * *

Asriel wasn't faring a whole lot better. He was getting even worse in fights, beating his opponent more. He almost beat one student to the point of passing out. He stopped talking to anyone, even his parents. Especially his parents, actually. He became even more aggressive; one wrong word could start a fight with him now. Only one thing didn't change.

He still beat up anyone that made fun of or bullied Frisk.

They never spoke to each other. Never interacted at all. For the whole first semester, they did this, with Asriel barely scraping by good enough grades to not repeat classes (he managed to get through all of middle school this way, arousing suspicion from teachers that he either cheats or is more intelligent than he lets on). It was this second semester when things changed.

* * *

Frisk walked silently into his classroom and sat down at the back. It was Biology, which he was fairly freaked out about. He was hoping they wouldn't make him dissect anything. He wouldn't be able to deal with it. He was looking down at his desk, biting his lip, when he heard a pair of footsteps walking in. Then they abruptly stopped. Frisk looked up...and froze. Staring at him was Asriel.

He was a little taller than Frisk remembered, and more fit. His fur was longer, but still unruly. There were two big things different. The first was a scar on the monster's cheek. It was perfectly straight, and fairly new. The second was the markings. In some places, Asriel's fur was beginning to turn black in wavy patterns, similar to tendrils. Two went up his neck to his jaw, two more down his arms to his wrists. But other than that, he was the same Asriel that Frisk even now cared for.

* * *

Frisk looked different. Asriel could tell that even twelve feet away. His eyes, formerly amethyst, were now darkening to violet. His already fairly long hair was a bit longer. And he seemed to carry himself differently. He was slouched over in his seat and chewing on his lower lip. He just looked so...depressed...who was this? Was this really the Frisk he knew for over a year? His sweet, polite, shy human? Asriel paused. Did he just call Frisk _his_ human? But, after only a moment, he sealed that in his mind. The human was _his_ to look out for, _his_ to take care of. With this in mind, he sat down next to Frisk with no hesitation. The teacher wasn't there, so Asriel quickly wrote onto a piece of paper and handed it to Frisk.

* * *

Frisk was surprised, to say the least, when Asriel sat by him. Even more when the monster passed him a sheet of paper. He looked down and read it.

 _'Howdy, Frisk.'_ That's all. Biting his lip, Frisk wrote back.

 _'Hi, Azzy.'_ It continued like this, both of them just trading small talk. Finally, Asriel writes down something and gives it to Frisk almost without thinking.

 _'I missed you.'_ Frisk stared down at it. Before he could answer, however, the teacher walked in and began speaking.

* * *

This was killing Asriel. He was hoping against all logic that Frisk would write back. He knew that he deserved nothing more than for the human to ignore him, avoid him at all costs for what he had said to him. It still ate away at the monster's soul. Every minute in the 45-minute class felt like forever. Then, finally, the bell rang. Before he could stand, Frisk gave him the paper and walked quickly out of the class. Was he...blushing? Asriel looked down at the paper.

 _'I missed you too, Azzy.'_ A pleasant warmth filled Asriel's chest, and he smiled. Quickly, he scribbled something onto the paper and rushed to Frisk's locker. He folded the paper up and slipped it in, then headed to his next class. He had a fight to go to, but he'd skip on it today.

* * *

Chara approached her twin to see him gazing down at a paper in his hands. Tilting her head curiously, she read it over his shoulder.

 _'Meet me behind the school, please. I need to talk to you.'_ Grinning, Chara spoke.

"Go ahead. I'll call our parents and tell them you'll be staying after school." Laughing as Frisk jumped, she hugged her brother and walked to their bus.

* * *

Frisk looked down at the ground for most of the walk around the school. But when he finally raised his head, he saw Asriel leaning against the wall of the school. He was smiling. But it wasn't the cocky smirk that Frisk had grown accustomed to. It was a wide, genuine, sweet smile.

"Howdy...I wasn't sure you'd show up..." The monster said softly. Frisk smiled, blushing a little.

"Why wouldn't I...? You asked me to..." Asriel's smile grew, and he closed the distance between them.

"Frisk...I...I'm sorry. For everything I've ever done that hurt you...I didn't mean what I said back then...it still kills me every day." He pauses, gauging Frisk's reaction. The human looks surprised. He quickly continues. "I don't know why I said all of that to you. I don't care about my stupid reputation anymore. I always let you stay around me because you made going to school the highlight of my day. You make me want to be better...and..." He takes a deep breath, then releases it, blushing. "And I always want to make you smile...not cry...I want you to smile when you look at me...because your smile makes me the happiest I've ever been..."

"I...A-Asriel..." Frisk stammers, blushing heavily.

"And you make me happy because...I...I think that I..." He stops as Frisk abruptly hugs him, tighter than ever before. And he hugged back. This alone felt perfect. He didn't care about anything else in the few seconds they hugged. All he cared about was his human. His sweet, kind, shy, determined human. "I love you..." The words flew out gently, his voice barely above a whisper. As he heard them, Frisk pressed closer to Asriel, sighing happily.

"I love you too, Azzy..."

 **If you guys want more of this pair, tell me in a review! ^^**


	25. Chapter 25: Bad Boy Part Three

**Wow, you guys are loving this mini-series XD I'm afraid I can't make a story for it. I'm trying to just focus on this and one other story for now. Maybe I'll work on others alternately, though.**

 **I'd like to lend partial credit for this to a close friend of mine! She's a huge fan of this, and she's awesome ^^**

 **Enjoy, everybody!**

Frisk couldn't believe it had already been a month. A whole month since he and Asriel began dating. Being with the monster made time fly for Frisk, in the best way possible. Every day he came to school happy and energetic, participating even more in class and events. He was even getting almost superfluous about anything special he organized as the class president. Not to say that his classmates complained.

Asriel had changed quite a bit as well. His grades raised dramatically, to the point of even a C being a thing of the past. Teachers who'd taken a disliking to him were suspicious, but others associated it with Frisk helping him, which was only a partial truth. Most of the time, the young Dreemurr hadn't needed help. He no longer got into fights...as often. He still had a fiery temper, particularly where Frisk was concerned.

Frisk knew Asriel was the jealous type from the beginning. Every student that talked to Frisk for longer than a few minutes was brought onto Asriel's radar. He'd then grill Frisk for all that was said. And if he wasn't satisfied with that, he'd perform a little bit of 3rd Degree on the people talking. Unless they were girls. Then he'd be more polite about it.

Many people told Frisk that they didn't know how he took it, but the human found it endearing if anything. He'd usually laugh it off, or provide some small teasing. None of the people had been flirting with him, anyway. At least, not until the last day of school before Spring Break.

It came almost entirely out of nowhere. One minute, Frisk was just having idle conversation with the guy. The next, he was flirting in, to say it bluntly, the dirtiest way possible without it crossing the line to sexual. But the line was precariously thin, and the boy was definitely leaning.

* * *

To say the least, Asriel wasn't happy when he saw it happening. And this time, based on Frisk's uncomfortable expression, he knew it was the real deal. He started walking to the guy, already planning where to punch him, when Frisk replied with what was possibly the flirtiest grin he had ever seen in his life. Asriel froze, unable to figure out whether he was shocked or furious. Honestly, he was a mix of both. It went on for a few more seconds before the guy handed Frisk a piece of paper with a phone number on it and walked away.

* * *

What else was he supposed to do? The guy was extremely persistent! Frisk had just sent a flirt or two back to get the guy to go away. The moment he did, Frisk tossed the number into the trash. _Not on your life, pervert._ He thought as he turned to his locker.

"What did you say to him?" Asriel asked from next to him, his voice eerily calm. Frisk turned to face him and felt his face pale slightly. Deep red flames flickered in Asriel's hands, and there was rage in his eyes.

"I...he wouldn't leave me alone, so I just flirted a little to get him to leave me alone..." He muttered, looking away. Silence for several seconds. "...Azzy, I-" When he looked over again, Asriel was gone. Sighing, Frisk got ready to leave with his sister, who quickly noticed that he was upset. But she didn't pry into it. She knew they'd get past it somehow or another.

* * *

Frisk was much happier that Saturday evening. Asriel had texted him, asking him out on a date at a restaurant. Someone named Mettaton owned it. The name was vaguely familiar, but Frisk didn't watch very much TV, which was where he was pretty sure he'd heard the name at least once. But he stopped as he reached the restaurant. MK, a lizard-like monster with no arms, was talking to Asriel with a heavy blush, and Frisk quickly saw why. Asriel was looking down at him, leaned over with one hand on the wall next to them, with the same cocky grin he always makes whenever he flirts with Frisk. Unexpectedly, anger flared up in Frisk, and he quickly walked over to them.

* * *

Of course MK knew that Asriel wasn't really flirting with him. He felt bad about setting this up to get back at Frisk, but what else could he do? Asriel scared the Hell out of him. But when he saw Frisk walking towards them with murder in his eyes, he took the time to run off. Asriel turned to Frisk with a mockingly innocent smile.

"What's up?" He asks. Frisk's response took him off guard.

"What's your problem?! What kind of immature jerk flirts with someone else just to get back at their boyfriend?!" Frisk was almost yelling. It surprised him that Frisk knew that much about what was happening, but it quickly turned to anger.

"You're the one who was flirting with that jackass at school!" He growled. Frisk rolled his eyes.

"I already told you, he wouldn't leave me alone! I threw away his number right after he went away! Why don't you trust me?!" He looked ready to cry. They were both silent for several minutes. Finally, Asriel spoke quietly.

"I _do_ trust you, Frisk...I'm just afraid..." Frisk's eyes widen, and his expression quickly morphed to confusion.

"Afraid? What do you have to be afraid of?"

"You can do better than me, Frisk...much better...and I know it's selfish, but I'm scared you'll talk to someone who's better for you than I am..." He looked away, his face starting to flush from embarrassment and shame. "I'm so sor-" Before he could finish, Frisk was hugging him tightly. He paused for only a moment before hugging his human back just as tightly.

"You don't have to worry, Azzy...I love you more than anything..." He looked up at Asriel and smiled. "I don't care what everyone else thinks, or says...I fell in love with you, and I won't love anyone else as much as I love you..."

"I...I love you too, Frisk..." Asriel whispered. "More than you can imagine..." Frisk's smile grew.

"I know." Then their lips met.

 **I love how this turned out X3 hopefully you guys do too!**


	26. Chapter 26: Bad Boy Part Four

**Good, lord.** **It hath been many months XD** **Enjoy this!**

 **Asriel-22**

 **Frisk-21**

Asriel had wanted to wait until they were both legal before he ever went to a bar. His response every time Frisk asked why was always the same. _"In case I want a little company."_ Frisk thought that ironic now, given that his fiancé was leaning against him for support as they walked home. He himself had only sipped at an alcoholic drink before refusing to drink more.

Asriel had drank for the both of them, he supposed. Honestly, he was glad that the bar was close to their house. Asriel was far too large for Frisk to be able to support for long. The monster had 5 inches of height and 40 pounds of muscle on him, which made it worse.

 _Maybe I should tell him how unattractive beer bellies are and he'll stop._ Frisk mused with a dry smile as Asriel wrapped an arm around him and began to speak with slurred words.

"You know..." He grinned in a way that Frisk found more goofy than seductive. "Maybe you and I can get a little _Frisky_ when we get home~."

Oh God, he was using puns. Why was he using puns, he _hated_ puns.

 _I really need to get him home._ Asriel began to nudge at him, so Frisk responded. "You're not getting so much as a kiss until you do something about the alcohol in your breath." He retorted, beginning to lecture him. "I told you that this was a bad idea, but-Mmf!" Asriel had covered his mouth with a hand.

"Shhhhh...you talk too much sometimes, sweetheart." Asriel slurred with a grin. "Not that I don't love your voice~..." Frisk rolled his eyes.

"Smooth. Nice try, Dreemurr." Frisk deadpanned, glaring up at his fiancé. "You know, beer guts are anything but hot. Not even _you_ could pull one of those off."

Asriel looked down, pulling his shirt up to look down at his toned stomach. "I don't have a-"

"They don't happen immediately, Azzy!" Frisk exclaimed, laughing. Asriel blushed from embarrassment, then joined in the laughter. They finally got to their small, but cozy house and walked in after Frisk unlocked the door. The first thing Asriel did was pull off of Frisk and stumble his way to their room, flopping onto the bed. Frisk giggled and followed, lying down beside him.

"You look beautiful..." Asriel whispered, his fingers running through Frisk's recently cut short hair and smiling lazily. "Proposing was the best thing I've ever done in my life..."

"I really doubt that, Azzy." Frisk replies, closing his eyes. Asriel shook his head.

"It really is. You gave me a new way to look at life. A new way to live. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." He leaned over and kissed his fiancé gently. "And I love you more than anything." He smiled and waited for a response, then realized that Frisk was asleep. With a gentle smile, Asriel pulled the blanket over them. Or, he kept yanking at the blankets when they wouldn't do exactly what he wanted until they covered the two haphazardly. Then he wrapped an arm around Frisk and closed his eyes.

His love for Frisk only intensified when he woke up with an awful hangover, only to see Frisk had drawn the curtains shut, turned off anything that would make loud noise, and had water and aspirin in hand.

Proposing really was the best thing he'd ever done.

 **Short and sweet. A good comeback after a long break. See you guys soon!**


	27. Chapter 27: Not Who He Seems

**This is inspired from a Music video from Chara's point of view, and it gave me this idea:** **What if Frisk wasn't always this sweet, inoccent person I, along with most of the fandom, too often make him out to be?** **And thus, this little brainchild was birthed. Enjoy!**

Toriel couldn't let the child leave. He would almost certainly die! Even if he made it to the Barrier, Asgore would kill him! "Prove yourself." She said sternly, her back turned to the child. "Prove that you are strong enough to survive!" She turned, flames igniting in her hands.

The child wasn't fazed. In fact, he looked impatient. Toriel faltered, her eyes widening. Did he want to leave that badly? Had she done something wrong? She braced herself as he stepped forward, swinging the toy knife.

Dear God, it _hurt_! She felt odd. Her cheek stung, and she couldn't feel her legs. One quick glance revealed why. To her growing horror, she saw she'd been sliced cleanly in half. She slowly looked at the child. Dust covered his weapon, and his arms were crossed as he waited. Waited for what?

 _For me to die._ She realized. "Do...you really hate me that much...?" She felt faint, she could barely speak through the pain. The child rolled his eyes, interrupting her.

"Toriel, do me a favor." He said flatly, gripping the knife tighter. "Shut up." He swung the knife again.

* * *

Papyrus stood across from the human with a cheerful grin. Surely, his charms had won the human over! He, the Great Papyrus, would lead the child back on track to a happy, non-weird lifestyle!

The human slowly walked closer to him, his face remaining blank with his eyes half-lidded, as if he were tired...or bored.

Of course he was tired! Being a creepy weirdo was probably exhausting! Eventually, though, the human's eyes opened completely. They were the color of amethysts, a shade of purple just darker than lavender. Seeing them stirred something in Papyrus. What was-

 _Bright orange light was covering him, warming his bones and filling his Soul with joy. He looked over to see the human staring at the light as well, his amethyst eyes opened wide._

What in the world? Before Papyrus could think on this phantom (memory) thought, the human smiled, making himself look much younger than he did previously. Goodness, he couldn't be older than 10!

"Okay, Papyrus..." He said quietly, his voice soft.

Yes! The Great Papyrus had done it! The skeleton's already confident grin transformed to a friendly one. He opened his arms and hugged the human tightly. The human giggled and hugged back. Then Papyrus felt a sharp sting in his spine, and he suddenly couldn't move his legs as he fell backwards and hit the ground. Confused, he looked down to his legs...which were down on the ground as well, facing the wrong direction. How did that happen? He was so confused...and it felt like he was on fire! Dust was pouring from where his spine was severed. Then he looked up to see the human watching with a satisfied smile.

"Much better than just cutting your head off and waiting." He said casually, as if he were talking about what he'd eaten for breakfast. Then he stepped towards Papyrus, kicking the skeleton's lower half into the water.

He needed to get away. Papyrus didn't like this at all. But he couldn't move, couldn't drag himself away. And even if he could, where would he go?

Sans! Sans had a station at the entrance to Waterfall, and it was his shift! If he could just get there, Sans would help him! He rolled over and dug his fingers into the snow, forcing himself to start crawling.

The human started giggling as he followed, and it soon grew to outright cackling.

"Look at the _Great Papyrus_ now! Crawling away to his brother like the coward he really is!" Papyrus winced a bit, but continued to crawl. But it was getting harder and harder to. The human easily caught up and raised his foot. Papyrus stiffened, bracing himself for the kick to the head he thought was coming. But instead, a sharp blast of pain shot through his harm as the human brought his boot down on Papyrus's hand with several loud cracks.

"AGH!" Papyrus cried out, his other hand curling into a fist as he began to tremble. It hurt! It hurt so much! He had to get to Sans!

"Go ahead, Papyrus." The human said, walking around and stomping on his other hand, twisting the heel as Papyrus yelled in pain. "Yell for Sans! See if he cares!" He leaned down in front of Papyrus, speaking lowly with the most terrifying grin Papyrus had ever seen. "Here's a newsflash for you: he won't come until you're already dead. In fact, I'll bet he's watching right now...and he _isn't going to help you._ " Frisk stood and stared down at Papyrus, who returned his gaze with wide and fearful eyes. "He's even too lazy to help his brother. He's going to watch you die and not do anything about it." He placed his boot on top of Papyrus's head and slowly began to push down.

Papyrus knew he was going to die by now. Sans wouldn't make it in time (even if he did come), and the human wouldn't let him live. His train of thought was broken as the pressure and the pain became unbearable, and he finally yelled for help.

"SANS! HELP ME! PLEASE!" The human just laughed, lifting his foot and stepping back. They both waited for a few seconds...which turned to minutes. And after at least ten, Sans still wasn't there. Why wasn't he here?!

"What did I tell you?" The human asked, shrugging. "Guess you're not as important to him as he always claimed." He lifted his foot again. Papyrus shut his eye sockets tightly...only to feel the human roll him onto his back. Slowly, Papyrus opened his eye sockets.

And the last thing he saw was the bottom of the human's boot.

* * *

"So even that power...it wasn't enough...?" She asked herself. She didn't feel right. Turning into a liquid the way she was didn't hurt...it just felt weird. The bruises she had from the human's shoes definitely hurt, but she'd felt much worse.

She wasn't afraid to die. Not at all. She'd gone into this knowing her chances of survival were slim. No, death wasn't why she was afraid.

She was afraid for Alphys. For the short, shy, nervous, nerdy woman she loved. She knew that Alphys was brave enough to evacuate everyone. But the thought that the human might find her and everyone else sent fear coursing through Undyne's rapidly dissolving Soul. "Ha...ha...if you think I'm giving up hope, you're wrong."

"I know." The human replied flatly as he watched her melt. Wait, what the Hell? "Alphys was watching the whole time, and she's already evacuated everyone she could. But there are still several that believe they stand a chance. Including the guards watching the elevator. And one will have the pleasure of watching me kill the other before he dies as well." He knelt down in front of her. "I know everything, Undyne. So I'll go ahead and let you know everything that I can tell you, for the few precious minutes you have left to live. When I get to Hotland, I'm going to kill everyone I come across, including that annoying spider, then take down that stupid piece of trash Alphys calls a friend. When he's dead, the only one standing between me and Asgore will be Sans. But don't worry, he'll take longer than you to kill." He stood, laughing. "He's ten times the fighter you are. After that, Asgore will be murdered for me, then I'll slaughter his killer. Along with the rest of the world all at once."

"What the Hell are you...how did you...?!" Undyne could barely form a sentence anymore. She felt sluggish, tired.

"So go ahead and keep hope until your dying breath. It won't matter anyway." He stood and placed his foot against her chest. Just for a second, she saw something in the kid's expression. Sorrow. "But, again, don't worry. I'll probably Reset before then." Before she could ask what the Hell this crazy brat was talking about, he pushed his foot against her...and down she went off of the bridge.

* * *

Muffet was shocked. In one hit...he had already killed her. She could feel the pain from the frying pan hitting her even as she slowly disintegrated into dust.

It took no less than a few boring seconds for Frisk. Then the stupid spider that always carried the sign saw her pile of dust there and began to run away to get that dumb flower as a memorial. Following it, Frisk easily caught up and stepped on it with a satisfying crunch. Humming quietly, he moved on. He had bigger and better things to do, after all.

* * *

Mettaton NEO was always underwhelming. Beneath all of those weapons and flashing lights, there was nothing but a harmless facade. And God above, his dying words were so stupid.

One clean hit to defeat him. But Frisk kept hitting him. Again and again, until he finally exploded.

He didn't want to hear that stupid pile of junk talk anymore.

* * *

Sans held a hand over his stomach as it began to bleed profusely. But he didn't register the pain. It was just a dull ache to him. His focus was on Frisk, who was staring at him silently. Before Sans could speak, however, Frisk did.

"Don't worry about it, Sans. I'm going to Reset right after you die. I just want to make it more fun first." Before Sans could react, he was cut again the opposite way. He could taste blood now. He spit it out. Gross.

"you're damn sadistic, kid." He grumbled, staring up at him. Frisk shrugged.

"I was just tired of the same deaths over and over. But I need to ask you a question. Did you watch your brother die? Or do I need to fill you in?" Oh HELL NO. Sans growled, his eye flickering as Frisk was lifted a few inches. Then his energy ran out, and he landed on his feet with a scornful laugh. "Flowey's right, you _are_ a trash bag. Since you didn't answer, I'll fill you in regardless. First, I cut him in half." Frisk stabbed Sans in the spine,cutting half of it but leaving the other half attached. Sans just grunted, clenching his fists as he ignored the pain. He wasn't going to give Frisk the satisfaction.

"burn in hell..." He replied stubbornly. Then he clenched his teeth and shut his eye sockets tightly as the knife chopped off his hand. Fuck, it HURT!

"Then I broke both of his hands. And finally, I crushed his skull beneath my foot. And the best part? He called your name before I killed him. 'Sans! Help me, please!'" Frisk mocked, grinning. "But guess what? Nobody came. Not Undyne, not Mettaton, not Alphys...but that didn't matter to him. He died calling for his brother. And you didn't do anything to help him, did you?"

"shut up!" Anger unleashed one last reserve of magic, and with his free hand, he summoned a blaster. Frisk sidestepped it easily, then threw the knife.

As it hit his eye, Sans finally screamed. Unable to see, unable to move, unable to think as the white hot pain coursed through him.

Then all was dark.

* * *

Frisk stared down at the pile of dust where Sans used to be with disgust. Not at Sans, but at himself.

He'd done this out of boredom. He just felt like making their deaths more painful, more heart-wrenching. He was a horrible person.

...

No. At this point, he didn't deserve to be called a person. He didn't think there was a word that would describe what he'd become.

He wanted to blame someone. Anyone. But he knew it was his own fault. Sans had always been right. It was Frisk's responsibility to do the right thing with his Determination.

But all he'd done was abuse it.

Twenty-three Neutral endings, several being repeated.

Forty-one True Pacifist endings, his record being two years into getting to the surface.

Zero Genocide endings, but he'd done the route up to this point at least thirty-seven times.

But this time, he'd find a way.

He'd make it to the surface.

He'd spare everyone.

He'd make up for everything by being the best friend he could possibly be. To Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Mettaton...everyone.

With God as his witness, he'd find a way to Save Asriel.

And he'd bury the sick, twisted creature he could really be deep down inside of him.

He reached for the Reset button, then stopped. No. He wouldn't do it like this. He didn't deserve to do it like this.

* * *

He listened more closely to Sans's guilt-trip speech than he ever had before, allowing it to resonate within his mind, within his Soul. Without a second thought, he Spared. But he had to change one thing. Before Sans could start his little about-to-kill-him speech, Frisk stepped forward and hugged the skeleton tightly.

He could kill him right here. His knife was still in his hand. He could wipe that stupid smile off of the skeleton's face right this moment.

But he didn't. He let the knife fall from his hand with a loud clang, and just hugged the skeleton tighter. He waited for Sans to hug back before he spoke.

"Do it."

* * *

Sans knew exactly what the kid meant, and was happy (liar) to oblige. But the way the kid said it shook him for a moment. He hesitated, then did as told.

Frisk coughed, seizing up as the bones impaled him. Sans could feel blood staining his jacket from where it flowed out of the kid's mouth. But he didn't release his hold on Sans until he was already dead.

Sans didn't let go of him at all, just held him like that until the Reset.

 **Even with the ending, I tried to keep the bad side of Frisk present.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading!**

 **Happy Pride Month!**


End file.
